


Companions React to a f!Sole Survivor with Large Hips/Thighs

by tea_petty



Series: Collection of Companions' Reactions [22]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Sex, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Companions like the Sole Survivor, thick.





	Companions React to a f!Sole Survivor with Large Hips/Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

**Cait** : “Think there’s any good loot in here?” Sole grinned as she and Cait stepped into the dilapidated remnants of the Concord hardware store.

Cait’s eyes did a quick once-over of the first floor from where they were standing.

“Maybe.  Useful shite, at least.”

The two women let their bags drop to the floor; the light load they traversed the Commonwealth growing more strenuous on their fatigued muscles every moment they delayed reprieve.  Sole bent over to adjust her bag into an upright position, and Cait couldn’t help but let her eyes wander.  Cait’s teeth worried absentmindedly at her bottom lip as she ogled Sole; her curves were enticing as the tight leather of her pants hugged them, and she had legs for days.  Images of her palming the voluptuous flesh flit through her mind; the firm play of muscles on her legs – tight like whipcord.  The plushness of her ass…

Sole straightened up, and automatically, Cait’s gaze dropped to her own bag, as she pretended to rifle through it meaningfully.  It was a waiting game; Sole was a dream, but Cait was a lady – she knew better than to prey on such fantasies in the light of day, and under the scrutiny of Sole.

The object of her fantasies sighed beside her.

“What is it?” Cait asked, before mentally smacking herself.

Sole had her wrapped around her little finger, and she didn’t even know it.

“Nothing,” Sole replied, looking crestfallen.

“Come on, out with it.”

“I thought I packed two sweet rolls,” Sole said with a frown. “But I can’t seem to find them.”

Cait raised an eyebrow before she turned to her bag and began to rummage through it.  After a few moments, she procured two, sloppily wrapped sweet rolls.

“No silly – ye asked me to pack them.”

Sole’s face instantly lit up, as she automatically reached for one.  Cait grinned impishly and leaned away; keeping the sweets close enough so Sole still felt willing to try, but far enough so her fingertips would always be a centimeter from the prize.

“Cait,” Sole whined.

“Ye should’ve remembered to pack them yerself,” Cait jeered. “I’m not sharin’!”

Sole reached more desperately. Cait, like a balance, leaned away simultaneously, earning her a generous view of Sole as the woman stretched over her and rolled into a straddling position.  Cait eyed Sole’s curves straining temptingly against the fabric of her clothing; her shirt pulled tautly over her chest, which lay right above Cait in their…current predicament.  The leather pants were without a crease as they barely contained woman inside them.  A pestering heat formed deep inside her and Cait swallowed.

“Cait?” Sole asked, looking down, watching Cait notice her.

Sole noticed as Cait’s playfulness dissipated, the mood in the abandoned store now completely changed.

Sole’s cheeks warmed as she watched Cait’s eyes trace down her body, in favor of answering.  This was an answer in its own right.  Sole didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to figure out where this was going.  Dampness pooled at the juncture of her thighs at the notion of being watched.  Sole clenched her thighs together as her trousers clung to her uncomfortably.

“Cait,” Sole said again, asking for something else this time.

Cait’s gaze flicked up to meet Sole’s.  Just as Cait’s eyes were drawn to Sole’s body, Sole’s eyes were drawn to Cait.  Without even thinking, Sole found herself leaning in, transfixed, her lips slightly.  Cait’s red hair splayed around her head on the floor like a fiery halo, as she waited for Sole to come to her.  She had to wait for this final step. Only then it be okay for her to grab Sole in ways she’d only ever done once outside the privacy of her dreams.

Cait felt her mouth grow dry as Sole’s face hovered right above hers.  Anticipation made her tense, teasing her as Sole stalled.  Sole’s warm breath fanned over Cait’s face; and that’s when she knew she wanted to drown in her.  Sole fell into Cait, her mouth crashing against Cait’s as her hands tangled in her red hair andher body pressed her into the ground.  Cait squeezed the soft flesh of Sole’s ass excitedly before forcing her  downwards, planting Sole firmly against Cait’s hips.  Friction from both of their trousers brushed against the sensitive mound, and the dampness that accumulated there, and Cait found herself wanting to rub against Sole, as her fingers idly slid down to grasp at Sole’s thick thighs.

Sole groaned at the massage like touches, her lips parting further, allowing Cait to slip her tongue in.  Sole’s lips closed gently around it and sucked slightly, encouraging Cait’s rough ministrations.  The warmth that prickled at Sole before grew into a nagging burn. Sole found herself twisting her fingers through Cait’s soft hair even tighter, both in an attempt to relieve her own persistent arousal, as well as bolster Cait’s roughness.

When that instead emboldened Sole’s urges, she writhed desperately, grinding herself against the wet spot blooming at Cait’s own trousers.  Cait hissed before roughly bucking her own hips, her hands moving from Sole’s thighs to the hem of her shirt.  She yanked it upwards, forcing Sole to slip her arms through the armholes to detangle herself from the garment.  Cait wanted more than anything to take the time to admire the view of the woman spread beneath her; in spite of this, she forced herself to keep going, moving to peel Sole’s dampening trousers from her.  Popping the button viciously, Cait rolled the fabric over Sole’s hip bones, and down her legs.  Sole’s face flushed again, this time with a new intensity.  Sole pressed her legs together shyly, as Cait tugged the pants from her ankles.

“Cait,” Sole whined, wanting to feel the thrilling vulnerability that came with the predatorial look in her lover’s eyes.

Cait maneuvered herself onto her knees, caged over Sole, her eyes on at Sole’s flustered expression, and moving downwards.  Sole’s underwear clung to her even more temptingly than her clothing had, leaving little to the imagination as the plumper bits threatened to spill over.  At the same time, the bra and panty set was so lovely; all lace and frills, that it vaguely made things more erotic.  As if Sole were a wrapped present, on display especially for Cait. There was even a little bow. Loved it as she may, she still couldn’t help but raise a skeptical eyebrow.

“Where tha hell did ye find somethin’ like this in the Commonwealth?” Cait pinched a frill at the waistband of the panties between two of her fingers, and rubbed the silky material between them.

“I…it’s a little something from my pre-war days that survived the bombs.” Sole pursed her lips and glanced away bashfully.  “I know it seems silly, I just –“

Cait’s gaze softened at Sole’s vulnerability; feeling the urge to protect as much as she did to take.  The redhead swooped in to kiss Sole again; this time gentler, her lips brushing tenderly over Sole’s raw ones.

“Ye look lovely,” she murmured, reaching to cup Sole’s breasts.

Sole pushed Cait’s hands away. Instead, she popped the first few clasps on Cait’s corset.“Well, I think you’re entirely overdressed.” Sole smiled shyly.

“Is tha’ so?” Cait replied with a dangerous smirk.

Sole’s fingers traced down the front of the leather garment but did not reach the next clasp before Cait’s hands slipped ahead. With a sharp pull, Cait removed the  rest of the corset in one fell swoop. “No bra?” Sole mused, still blushing profusely.

“Makes yer life easier, doesn’t it?”

Sole tentatively reached upwards and cupped Cait’s breasts, stroking tenderly over her nipples with the pads of her thumbs.

Cait gasped at the touch, but otherwise remained in control as she popped the button on her own trousers, and shimmied them down.  Vaguely, Cait noted how bland her underwear looked compared to Sole’s, and risked a glance the woman’s way, searching for uncertainty, or disappointment.  She found none, as Sole’s eyes moved hungrily along Cait’s willowy figure. Cait held the lacy garment between her fingers and examined the worn tag.

“Wal-mart? Must ‘ave been a fancy store.”

Sole bit her lip.

“So fancy,” she managed without letting laughter bubble past her lips.

“Now can I get on with it?” Cait growled playfully, before hooking a finger around one of the straps of Sole’s bra and tugging it sharply down.

Obediently, Sole spread out before her, her hands laying uselessly around her head as Cait wrestled the bra off of her and tossed it away.  One of Cait’s hands descended on Sole’s right breast and her mouth went  for the left.  The tension in Sole’s stomach curled, as flecks of pleasure shot through her, making her writhe under Cait.  Sole tried not to think about the wetness of her lover’s soft tongue, as it lapped at a nipple, her lithe fingers, as they pinched and tweaked.  Sole felt a rush of wetness soak into her underwear, and she automatically spread her thighs, baring herself more to Cait.

When Cait withdrew from Sole’s breast, the latter cried out in protest.

“Where are you – ah – going?” Sole gasped out, her eyes fluttering as Cait peppered a trail of light kisses down her sternum, and belly.

“Takin’ a trip down memory lane,” Cait murmured, her burning green gaze meeting Sole’s before she slunk down, down, down…

Sole pinched her eyes shut as pictures of her and Cait in the dingy room of the Hotel Rexford, both of them clumsy in their drunkenness.  Sole had assumed that the heat that had overwhelmed her had been a product of their drinking.  In this moment, feeling with great clarity as Cait’s touches as they singed her, dipping below the band of her panties, Sole knew this heat was distinctively sexual.  In one languid motion, Sole’s panties were bunched at her ankles. Cait leaned over her, her lips just inches away from Sole’s lower ones.  Sole felt the warmth of her breath as it curled at her wet mound, and she strained towards Cait, desperate to close the distance; to feel friction against her, inside her.  Cait braced her hands against Sole’s hips, pressing down firmly.

“I thought so. Ye sure seemed to enjoy this the las’ time.”

Sole’s face turned crimson and a low moan escaped her lips as she felt something stroke slowly down her wetness.  Cait hummed in approval, tracing along the length of her slit again, marveling at the audible sound it made.  Sole squirmed beneath such ministrations, attempting to grind herself further into Cait’s touch.  Cait grinned wickedly , before leaning in to press her mouth against Sole’s wetness. Her lips moved as she nuzzled into it, taking stock of Sole’s musky scent.  Cait’s hands slipped to the outside of Sole’s thighs, effectively trapping the woman to Cait’s mouth, and lapped at the sensitive flesh.

Sole whimpered, as wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure rattled her body.  Her arms, not able to reach Cait, tossed haphazardly around her head, occasionally shifting into a variation of the position as Sole found herself unable to keep still.  When Cait’s tongue teased the small, sensitive nub nestled among Sole’s heat, the woman shuddered and her thighs quaked in Cait’s grip.  Tension coiled in Sole’s stomach and warmth radiated out through her. Her back arched and she pushed herself further into Cait as her muscles clamped around nothing.  Sole ached through her orgasm, her body thrumming in rapture, but want stirring restlessly within her.

Cait sat back with a palm flat against the floor and drewher wrist across her mouth, catching her breath.  Still not satisfied, Sole reached downwards, her middle finger finding her clit, and circling gently.  Sole felt herself spasm beneath her own careful touches. She inserted two fingers, sinking them down to the knuckle with a wet schlick.  The wetness from Cait’s mouth, and her own slick allowed her fingers to slide in readily, and eagerly, Sole began pumping at a sensuous rhythm.  Cait watched as Sole lewdly worked herself, one hand buried beneath her thighs, and the other reaching up to grasp a breast.  Sole let out a breathless moan as she kneaded herself, one finger occasionally skimming over a stiff nipple.

Cait rolled forward back onto her hands and knees, and stalked forward.  Sole tossed her head to the side, still a million miles away.  Cait paused for a moment, her lips curving into a lopsided smile as she watched Sole’s face twitch.  Cait’s heart stumbled over a beat. For someone who blushed at the mention of sex, she seemed no stranger to her own body.  Cait gently reached forward and firmly pushed Sole’s hand out of the way, before her own carried on where she left off.  Sole peeked an eye open, watching Cait through her lashes, as she fingered her at a pace that sent her marching steadily towards release.  Sole’s now free hand reached up to knead her other breast, and she bucked her hips, urging Cait to move faster.

Cait obliged, picking up the pace to one that sent Sole flying towards another climax. Then, as abruptly as she had quickened, Cait slowed again, switching to a series of slow, deep strokes that had Sole groaning in frustration.

Cait laughed when Sole’s brow furrowed frustratedly. Sole cracked an eye open, mild irritation flashing in it, before Cait alternated to a quick pace again, wiping her face of any tangible emotion once again.

“Cait,” Sole moaned, igniting a sharp flash of want in her lover.

“Come on, love,” Cait said in a low voice.

Cait felt Sole clamp down on her fingers, as she persistently kept pumping, keeping at her quick pace.  Sole’s back arched, her hands falling to either side of her as she thrust her chest into the air and let out a keen whine.  Cait kept pumping as Sole felt her orgasm shake her; clenching as Cait’s fingers rubbed delicious friction into her hypersensitive walls.

Another wave of wetness seeped out of Sole’s slit, emptying onto Cait’s hand as Sole came down from her orgasm, heart racing and chest heaving.  Cait studied the woman below her, before removing her hand.  Sole whimpered as she felt herself empty of Cait in one swift motion.  Cait shimmied up along Sole’s body, her soft, freckled skin rolling over Sole’s; damp with a heady sheen of sweat, and smooth like silk.

Sole’s lips parted anxiously, as Cait swooped in to kiss her hungrily, despite the rubbery fatigue that clung to Sole’s limbs.  Cait trailed open mouth kisses, from her lips, down her jaw, nipping slightly, and prompting Sole to grasp her hands on either side of Cait’s jaw, thumbs stroking gently, fingers tangling in the snarls of her hair.

“Now,” Sole breathed, looking at Cait through half-lidded eyes. “It’s your turn.”

Cait’s eyebrows flew up, surprised at the sudden charge in Sole’s voice, as the smaller woman flipped them and their teeth clashed with the next heated kiss.

 **Curie** : Curie furrowed her brow, glowering at the microscope on her desk as her hands twisted the knobs.  Letting out a frustrated huff, Curie leaned forward and peered through the eyepiece again, studying the fuzzy grey splotches as they danced tauntingly at the perimeter of her vision.  Movement swam from the corner of her eye, and her eyes, ready to snap at anything there was to see, took the bait.  Her gaze shifted to her peripheral vision, her body still hunched over the microscope.  Something alluring swung through her field of vision, and Curie straightened, eyes on Sole’s hips without fully realizing she was staring. From her limited experience with humans, she knew staring was usually rude!

“Curie,” Sole called and gently tugged her from her thoughts.

“Ah!” Curie’s cheeks flushed,  “Sole.  What can I do for you?”

Sole shrugged and perched at the edge of Curie’s desk.  Her shapely thighs, too voluptuous for the tiny space, hung off the corner of the desk. Curie averted her gaze. It was not polite to stare, she scolded herself.

“I just wanted to check up on you—” Sole nodded at the microscope “—you’ve been hunched over that thing all day.  Your back must be killing you.”

Curie’s felt the back of her neck, and she winced, the stiffness in the fragile muscles apparent at the brush of her fingers.

“You’re right,” Curie said. “I seem to ‘ave overtaxed myself today.”

Sole tsk’d and sauntered around the back of Curie’s chair. Curie’s eyes wanted to follow her curvy form, but she resisted and kept her gaze on her desk.

“Here, let me help you.” Sole smiled and placed her hands on Curie’s shoulders.  
Curie cleared her throat.  “Oh, you don’t ‘ave to –“

“Nonsense!  You’ve helped me so much. It’s the last I can do.” 

Sole’s dexterous fingers rubbed soothing circles into Curie’s deltoid, releasing the tension built up in her muscles.  Curie sighed, unable to protest under Sole’s luxurious touch.  Leaning further into Sole’s touch, back of her head rested against Sole’s abdomen.  Warmth trickled through her; and Curie told herself it was just the relief her friend was providing her with.  

Curie let her eyes fall shut, as Sole rubbed away.  As Curie’s mind drifted, she found herself wondering about the softness pressed up behind her.  Her hips?  Curie wouldn’t doubt it. Sole had such lovely curves, probably soft to the touch.  Part of her, a part she had placed in a box, and tucked into a far corner of her mind, wanted incessantly to feel the glide of Sole’s silky skin beneath her fingertips.  Curie trailed them down Sole’s navel, over the ridge of her hip bone, across those thighs…

Curie sighed again, thoroughly lost in Sole’s touch.  A soft moan escaped Curie’s lips and Sole startled.  The woman’s eyes flew open and she flushed, darker this time, as if demonstrating the intensity of her embarrassment.  Curie gasped and her hands clamped over her mouth.  Sole’s hands disappeared from Curie’s shoulders, and a stiff silence dispersed the sleepy atmosphere lingering in the empty clinic.

“I’m sorry!” Curie squeaked, petrified by the lewd noise that left her mouth.

“It’s alright,” Sole’s reassured, though her own flustered state was evident by the edge in her voice.  “It uh, happens to everyone.”

Curie groaned and covered her eyes with her hands.

“Curie,”

Curie held herself statuesquely. Perhaps, by holding perfectly still, she might disappear.  

Sole sighed and knelt beside her.

“Curie,” she said again and gently tugged at Curie’s elbow.  “Look at me.”

Curie trembled  and shifted her fingers slightly, so one eye could peer out from between them.  Sole’s face was void of the disgust she had expected.  Flames licked at Curie from the inside.

“I’m not mad,” Sole said, smiling softly. “It’s a normal reaction, and you’re a human now, so…you can expect it to happen again.”

Curie’s eyes widened. “Again?  You are telling me I must undergo such ‘umiliation again?”

Sole laughed. “Well, not really like this.  I mean, hopefully the next time it happens, you’ll be…you know, with somebody and it’ll be…fun.”

Curie’s blush had diluted on her cheekbones a bit and she shifted in her seat.  Sole took this as improvement, as the woman’s face scrunched up in puzzlement. 

“Fun?  How?”

Sole flushed. “Well, it’s…difficult to explain.  But, yeah,  you can do them for fun.”

“You do it for fun?” Curie asked.

Sole’s blush darkened, and she rubbed tensely at her own neck. “Sure.“

“And…you think I could too?”

“I have no doubt.” Sole smiled sympathetically. “I know it’s not why you became human, but it’s natural, and you’re certainly allowed to enjoy yourself.”

Curie fell silent as a crease formed in her brow.  Something strange passed over Curie’s face. Her eyes flicked downwards to her lap, and she took a deep breath. Then, as if on impulse, Curie grabbed two fistfuls of Sole’s button down, and pulled her in for an unexpected kiss.  Sole stared her, dazed, as Curie scrunched her eyes shut, her face a brilliant vermilion once again.

When the initial shock melted away, Sole let herself relax in Curie’s arms and allowed herself to pay attention to the lovely little details. The softness of Curie’s lips, the frantic hold on her that stirred vivid fantasies in the recesses of her mind – to want and to be wanted.  It had been months since Sole had such leisure.  
When they finally drew apart, Curie’s eyes were oddly serious, the lines on her face prominent as she looked on Sole. 

“I…want to try it,” Curie announced.

“What?” 

The first time looking on someone after a kiss always made her stomach flip.  

“It.  Sex for…fun, I’d like to try it,” Curie hesitated, “zhat is, if you want to.”

Sole’s mind blanked. “I do.”

More stunned silence filled the distance between the two women, before suddenly Curie rose to her feet.  She beelined to each window, drawing the blinds closed, before shutting and locking the front door of the clinic, and turning off the fluorescent OPEN sign that buzzed outside.  Locking the door with a rhythm of finality, Curie spun around to face Sole, her expression still that of treacherous determination.

“Okay,” Curie breathed.

Sole brought Curie into a kiss with a sigh that sent warmth trickling through both.  Curie’s eyes fell shut, as she left her whirring brain on autopilot, allowing her lips to react to Sole’s.  Sole kissed Curie gently, open lips and soft licks. No teeth. Not for tonight.  Curie gasped when Sole trailed kisses over her jaw, peppering them over the sensitive flesh of her neck.  

“How is it?” Sole asked against Curie, sending shivers down her spine.

“Good,” Curie breathed. “I feel…this…”  Curie’s fist closed around the fabric at Sole’s waist, clutching the woman to her. “I don’t know, but I need…”

Curie labored over the words, her tongue hesitant to speak of such things. Her brain, not entirely sure how to string the words together in the first place, struggled to process the soft, delectable touches of Sole, as well as the new situation.

“You want me?” Sole suggested, half-teasing, half trying to help her partner.

Curie whimpered slightly, before a breathless ‘yes’ escaped from her.

“Then you shall have me,” Sole whispered, skimming her hands slowly up Curie’s sides. 

She pushed the material of Curie’s lab coat off her shoulders and paused to see how she’d react.  Curie looped her arms around Sole’s neck before desperately bringing her in for another kiss.  Sole chuckled at the eagerness as Curie’s hands wandered, moving from her hair, down her back, eventually to restlessly pinch at Sole’s plush hips.

Sole let out a breathy noise and pressed herself closer to Curie, wriggling playfully under her touch.  Such taunts only encouraged the heated desire burning between them  Overwhelmed, Curie squeezed roughly  at Sole’s ass, enjoying the weighty resistance in her palms.

Sole growled against Curie’s lips. Her fingers moved  to the top button of Curie shirt before expertly undoing several below.  Curie shivered as a chill greeted the exposed flesh above her breast, meanwhile, Sole continued downwards.  Curie pushed herself into Sole, using her body to both shield herself from the cold, as well as the vulnerability of being seen so bare.  Sole pulled back, her eyes drifting downwards to take in the sight of her.  Despite her shyness, Curie’s hands went to the waistband of her trousers, popping the button and inched them down over her own hips, before she hopped on the exam table.  Sole’s hands descended on Curie’s legs, reaching to squeeze her thighs gently, before tugging the trousers the rest of the way off.  Curie giggled at the ticklishness of her sensitive thighs, folding them neatly against herself, as Sole removed Curie’s shoes and pulled the trousers over her ankles, letting them drop to the floor.

“What next?” Curie asked, her voice tinged with nervousness.

“Now, I can touch you in other places, if you want,” Sole said gently, careful to keep any trace of arousal out of her voice. She wanted Curie to feel in control.  “Or, we could keep doing what we’re doing.”

“No.” Curie sat up a little straighter and placed her arms around Sole’s neck again, bringing her near. “Let’s continue.”

Sole swooped in to place a sweet kiss at the woman’s lips. “You always did seem like a quick learner,” she purred. 

She slowly let her hands skim down Curie’s naval, hesitating above the waistband of her cotton panties.  Sole’s gaze flicked to Curie, who was watching Sole’s hand, as it wandered farther south.  Deciding to play it safe on her maiden voyage, Sole let her hands continue downwards and stroked against the damp spot on Curie’s underwear.  The woman convulsed at her touch, as a loud moan peeled from her.  Again, Curie’s hands flew up to her mouth, her cheeks sporting a fresh hue of pink.

“T-That was –“

“Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Curie answered hurriedly as her thighs clenched together, trapping Sole’s hands against her.

Sole continued rubbing, feeling the dampened spot grow as she did.  Curie squirmed and whimpered at the ministrations. She wrapped her legs around Sole to keep her close, as well as pull herself more forwardly against Sole’s touch.  Curie rutted against Sole’s knuckle, her slick seeping through the thin fabric of her underwear, and coating Sole’s fingers, as the scent of sex lingered in the air.

Sole watched Curie’s reactions carefully as her fingers maneuvered her wet mound, searching.  Sole knew she found what she was looking for when suddenly Curie bucked her hips eagerly when she brushed over a certain spot.  The woman cried out, letting out an erotic groan.

“Th-That,” Curie gasped, as Sole continued to tease the spot.

“Do you remember your anatomy?” Sole joked.

Curie sent Sole a sharp look. “I am a doctor you know.”

Sole continued to stimulate the spot, feeling the throbbing heat that wiped Curie’s face blank.  Radio static ran through her mind as she watched Curie succumb to these new pleasures.

“W-What about you?” She frowned as she looked Sole up and down, still as clothed as when she first came in.  “What can I do for you?”

Sole averted her gaze and picked idly on a loose thread on her sleeve.

“Tell me,” Curie pleaded gently, trailing her hands down the front of Sole’s shirt. 

Her hands hovered over the buttons for a few moments before she began to undo them.

“Well,” Sole mumbled as the fabric of her shirt parted, exposing her.

Curie pushed the garment down over her shoulders, before starting at Sole’s trousers.

“You might not be up for it.” 

“Ask me, and let’s see,” Curie said, a challenging glint in her eyes.

Sole leaned in, her lips at Curie’s ear, as she spoke her desires.  Curie’s face reddened and her hands stumbled slightly, as she rolled her fabric down over Sole’s luscious hips. Sole took Curie’s place on the exam table as the woman removed her shoes, and trousers, similarly to how it was done for her.  

“See?  All you had to was ask,” Curie remarked loftily. “Now, scoot up a little please.”

Sole’s heart skipped a beat, as she settled back against the exam table.  A feather-light touch  the hem of her panties, before a rush of cold when they were pulled down her legs.  Sole forced herself to keep her thighs parted, once her panties were off, determined to make this as easy for Curie as possible, surprised she had agreed at all.

“I’ve never done zhis before, as you know,” Curie confessed, and Sole could feel the warm puffs of breath fan over her slit.  

Sole squirmed. “Don’t worry about it,” she said, her voice edged with want.

Then something exquisitely soft was running down the length of her entrance, tracing the delicate structures, before giving a few experimental laps.  Sole released a shuddering sigh, trembling beneath Curie, as the woman’s tongue passed over her own bundle of nerves.

Sole moaned breathily, and taking this as encouragement, Curie focused her tongue on the spot that had triggered such a response.  Sole writhed, moaning, her back arching off the sterile pad on the table.

“Is zhis you ‘aving fun?”  Curie breathed against her sensitive flesh.

Sole opened her mouth to say something snarky back, but Curie brushed her tongue against her clit again, throwing Sole into another spiral of pleasure, and so nothing coherent came out.

“Curie,” Sole moaned. “I’m going to…you should…”

Curie looked confusedly up at Sole, not ceasing her ministrations.  Sole pinched her eyes shut, tensing suddenly as a rush of wetness released from her mound, and onto Curie.  Sole gasped for breath as Curie jerked back in surprised, and wiped at her face.

“Sorry,” Sole choked out.

Curie cocked an eyebrow, inspecting the wetness she had smeared on her hands, before looking back at Sole.

“You’re right, zhis was fun,” she said with amusement.

 **Danse** :  The storm clouds rumbled as the thick air, super charged, had Sole teetering precariously on edge.

“We should wait out the storm here,” Sole thought aloud. “We’d be stopping for the night soon, anyways.”

The helm of Danse’s T60 power armor scanned their surroundings mechanically. Unsurprising,  given Danse’s cautious personality.

“C’mon—” Sole holstered her gun and turned towards a wooden shack near the massive bridge they huddled under “—let’s go let them know we’ll be camping here for the night.”

“Let who know?”

Sole could imagine Danse’s bushy eyebrows drawn together. He hated not being filled in on small details like this, it made him feel vulnerable.  Sole ascended the front steps of the Finch’s farm house and at the worn wood.

“Evening Finches!” Sole called out, a smile in her voice.

“Sole?  Is that you?”

Sole heard Abigail’s voice from inside the house. A few few moments later a familiar face peeked out from the plush red chair, a few mismatched trinkets laying forgotten on the coffee table in front.

“It is.” Sole grinned and eagerly accepted the woman’s hug when she drew closer.

“Or is it General, now?” Abigail Finch beamed, holding Sole back at arms-length to get a good look at her.

“It’ll always be Sole to you.”

Abigail’s face softened. “Abraham and Daniel went to town for supplies, and Jake, well…you know my son.  Anyways, I’m the only one here right now, was there something you needed?”

“Actually, if it was alright, I was wondering if my, uh, partner and I, could stay here for the night.  Last time I was here, I built that old, shack back by the bridge, and I just wanted to double check to see if it was alright.“

“Oh, of course!  Help yourself to whatever.” Abigail turned to the large suit of Power Armor looming beside Sole. “Nice to meet you!”

“You too, ma’am.” Danse’s voice was robotic from within the suit; but not at all the suit’s doing.

Abigail gave the pair one last smile before heading back inside to return to what she had been doing.  Meanwhile, Sole and Danse turned back towards the bridge, Danse’s footsteps creating suckered indents in the rapidly dampening ground, as rad-filled rain pelted the ground.  Sole’s spry limbs moved more easily than Danse’s metal sheathed ones, and so he followed a few paces in her wake.

Danse watched the woman in front of him; her hair slick and shiny from the rain, as it began to cling to her form.  Her clothing reacted similarly, and after spending a few moments staring absentmindedly at the pale fabric, Danse realized that the warm hue beneath was Sole’s skin shown beneath the thin material of her shirt.

Danse blushed, grateful for the extra barrier his power armor formed between him and the General of the Minutemen.  He felt intrusive, looking at her from this way; admiring her shapely body, and secretly enjoying the slick sheen to her as the rain continued to fall.  His stomach flipped. She had no idea he was watching her right now, was oblivious to the images that popped up in his mind; all slippery wet skin, and whispered touches.  His eyes fell on the natural swing of her hips as they approached their quarters for the night.  It was mesmerizing; the natural back and forth of it – he found himself wondering what it would feel like to place his hands on them.  To palm the weighty flesh, and squeeze leisurely at Sole’s plush curves.  He wondered how she’d react.

She always seemed to evade his understanding. Right when he thought she had her pegged, she would surprise him again.  From the first time they met; her, a mercenary that seemingly dropped from the sky, and helped his squad fend off the ferals.  She was sharp; both in mind and in the daggered tongue she wielded against the world.  She was also very, very soft; both in that damned body of hers, as well as the innocent shade of pink that would cross her face when they shared quieter moments.  He’d bet she thought he didn’t notice.  Most thought him…incapable of appreciating such details. It wasn’t that he didn’t notice, rather, he didn’t know how to react.

“We’re here!” Sole announced, stepping into the dingy little shack.

Danse stopped, Sole’s voice dragging his mind from the rut it stumbled into on the way.  The shack was about the size of a bedroom in a standard Sanctuary Hills house; his power armor would take up too much space (space being a somewhat precious commodity tonight).  Danse pulled the lever inside his suit, prompting it to unfold around him, releasing him from the protective metal hold.

He ducked through the cramped entrance of the structure, finding Sole already nesting into the meager shelter.  Both sleeping bags were unfurled and lain out.  Sole’s bag leaned against the wall, limp as their meager rations sat readily at the lantern’s side.

“Adequate handiwork,” Danse remarked, studying the crooked wooden beams, but grateful she had built anything for them to take cover under at all.

Sole turned to look at him, opening her mouth to retort, before closing it.  When Danse returned her gaze, he was unsurprised to find her staring unabashedly.

“What?”  He cocked an eyebrow.

Sole pressed her lips into a thin line, the corners wavering slightly as she fought off a smile. “Nothing, I just…rarely see you out of your power armor.”

“Oh,” Danse said lamely, unsure of how to proceed.

“It’s a compliment,” Sole reassured him, “you’re very handsome.”

Danse flushed, not used to such praise.  He cleared his throat and his hand reached up to rub at the back of his neck, as if he could disperse the crimson hue that overtook him from there, up.

Sole laughed. “I’m sorry, that was rather forward of me, wasn’t it?”

Danse cleared his throat again. “It’s fine,” he said gruffly. “I think it’s only referred to as ‘forward’ if one’s…hoping to make advances.”

When Danse could bring himself to look at Sole again, her mouth was curved into one of those soft smiles burned into his memory.  Her stance seemed strange, poised as if she were about to start forwards towards him, but restrained by the gentle jut of her hip, her hands folded somewhat shyly behind her back.

“And I believe ‘hoping’ is only necessary if the odds aren’t already in my favor.”

Her low voice reached him easily, and Danse was taken by their proximity.  The single room suddenly seemed much smaller.

“So tell me, Paladin.” Sole stepped forward, her hand curling gently against his chest and she peeked up at him through her lashes. “How am I looking?”

Danse’s throat went dry, and his hands wandered towards Sole’s hips as if of their own accord.  Heat radiated through the thin, wet fabric of her trousers, emphasizing the plushness of her curves, drinking in his steady touch.  Feverish images danced in his mind, and Danse felt his Brotherhood bodysuit tightening at the crotch.

“Beautiful, as always,” he heard his voice murmur as heat overtook his face.

Danse’s heart raced, the blood roaring in his ears.  He couldn’t comprehend what had gotten into him, but he found himself unable to stop from pursuing it further.  Sole started at his answer, it not being what she was expecting, but pleasing her nonetheless.  She laughed softly and drew closer to him, smoothing both hands up the expanse of his chest so they rested on his broad shoulders.  They lingered there as Sole gazed warmly at him.  Danse was almost positive he was having a heart attack, or a stroke, or something.  He stood, statuesquely in Sole’s grasp, frozen as he labored on what to do next.  What he wanted to do scared the hell out of him.

“I…I don’t know much about things of this nature,” Danse admitted, his cheeks heating up again in new fervor.  “It’s been a while.”

Sole pressed herself to him and leaned up so her lipssoftly tickled his ear lobe, and sent shivers down his spine.

“Shall I tell you exactly what I want then?”

Danse swallowed thickly.  The throbbing at his groin grew more persistent.  Sole’s voice was hushed; he could barely discern it from the rush of the rain pouring down outside; a curtain between whatever was about to transpire in this room, and the rest of the Commonwealth.  

“How do I –“

“I should have something in my bag.” Sole sent him a meaningful look. She sashayed to their sleeping bags, and leaned back onto her elbows, anticipatingly.

Danse willed his legs forward, towards Sole’s bag, his palms sweaty as he reached inside.  Groping blindly, he paused when his fingertips felt something soft to the touch.  Pulling it out to inspect it, he found a black bandanna.  His cheeks heated as more images flashed through his mind; her hands bound, or her ankles maybe, as he took her, making her twist against the restraints as she writhed in pleasure.  Turning to Sole, he held it up questioningly, not able to trust his voice.  His cock continued to strain against the material of his suit.

“That should work,” Sole said, still lounging, but secretly wondering what it would be to tempt this refined, disciplined man out of such confines.

Danse shifted so he knelt over her, his cheeks still bright in his flustered state.

“It’s alright,” Sole coaxed as Danse drew near.

Danse pressed the cloth over Sole’s eyes and brought the two ends around to the back of her head, before tying them into a secure knot.  He gently tugged at it securely.

“Is this alright?” he murmured.

“Mm, perfect.”

“And now…?”

Sole reached forward blindly and looped her hands over Danse’s shoulders. She let herself drop backwards so that she was now laying down, Danse hovering over her.

“Undress me.” Sole’s voice was luxuriously dark, as she grabbed his hands and placed them at the buttons of her white shirt.

Wordlessly Danse’s fingers undid the buttons, one after the other, his fingers surprisingly nimble, given their thickness.  Sole sighed beneath him; half a reaction to the cold air suddenly hitting her skin as he exposed her, and half so that Danse could hear her.  He smoothed the material over her shoulders, and Sole propped herself up so she could slide her arms through the sleeves before laying back down on the garment spread beneath her.  Danse’s eyes studied the woman splayed before him; unwrapped like a present.  His eyes traced the frilly material of her underwear; relics from her pre-war days undoubtedly.  He was hit with the urge to rip the material from her silky skin, to lose himself in what was underneath.

Sole found Danse’s hands once again, and she guided them lower, pressing them against the waistband of her pants and wriggling her hips.

“You’re impatient,” he remarked, sounding less embarrassed now.

“You’re slow,” Sole replied.

Danse chuckled as he popped the button, rolling the fabric.  Desire flared viciously through him as the material caught on the weight resistance of her ass.  He tugged firmly, easing it over her luscious curves.  Dragging the material down the length of her legs, Danse admired the soft slopes up close and uncovered, enjoying the muted moan that came from Sole as he did so.

Sole waited eagerly for Danse’s touch to return, nearly quivering from excitement.  Suddenly, something soft crashed against her mouth, and Sole gasped, unprepared from the intoxicating kiss Danse had her locked in.  Despite his initial apprehension, his kiss was anything but as they meshed against hers, his stubble scratching enticingly against her as he pressed himself to her.  Sole moaned, her hands looping around his neck to pull him closer, tangling at the ends of his hair at his neck, as Danse’s hands skimmed down her bare back, to her ass, squeezing roughly.  Sole wrapped her legs around Danse, pulling herself as close as she could to him, before grinding into the hardened bulge in his flight suit.  Danse gasped into the kiss, his arousal blazing as he nipped sharply at Sole’s bottom lip.

Hungrily, Sole’s hands smoothed back around over his shoulders, searching the front of the man for the zip.  Upon brushing her fingers against the cold metal, she hooked her finger through it, dragging it down hastily, before shoving the parted fabric over his shoulders.  Danse’s desperate mouth never left hers as he shrugged the top of the suit off, before inching the rest of it down over his waist, and legs, and kicking it off.

Danse found himself pushing Sole deeper into the material of their sleeping rolls, effectively pinning her as he grunted into the guttural kiss.  Sole grabbed frantically at the large man, feeling his skin shift over her erotically, the wiry hairs on his chest and arms creating lovely friction against her.  Suddenly, her skimpy underwear felt too heavy against her as she craved to feel Danse where she instead felt silk and lace.

Sole released Danse, her hands flying to her bra as she struggled to wrestle the garment from her.  A strong vise-like grip bruised her arms as they forced them away.

“Keep yours hands on me,” Danse growled.

Sole whimpered wantonly at his tone, before placing her hands back on Danse’s chest.  No sooner had her fingers brushed against the hair that webbed across him, she felt a forceful yank at her bra, before there was a snapping sound, and she felt her breasts fall free.  Sole grasped madly at Danse, her hands restlessly moving up to around his neck again, before skimming down over her back as far as she could go, and scratching back up.  The sting her nails wrought on his back only fed his aggressive movements, and in the next moment, he was wrenching her panties off.

Sole shivered slightly as the slickness of her mound amplified the exposed chill that settled on her.  Danse’s hands were back on her ass, grabbing two handfuls, before he dragged her onto his lap, his hardened cock slotting pleasantly between her.  Sole bucked her hips with another moan, adoring the feeling of him as he brushed against her sensitive clit.  The wetness that seeped into his briefs was easily replaced as Sole jerked her hips agitatedly against him.  Danse shifted abruptly below her, and Sole had to grasp onto Danse to avoid toppling over.  The snap of elastic told her that he was discarding whatever garments remained on him, the stiffened heat that poked at Sole’s stomach confirming her suspicion.  Sole rutted against Danse’s freed cock, groaning lewdly at the audible noises that resulted from the short movements.  Danse’s hands were back, roughly palming her ass as he lifted her suddenly.  Sole could only feel an abrupt tilt, before she squeaked suddenly, grasping at Danse’s arms as they held her steadily.  The next thing she felt was his engorged tip as it pressed pleadingly against her slick entrance.

Sole gasped, expecting Danse to thrust up into her, in all his heated manhandling of her.

“Is this okay?” his voice was low, not as heady as it had been earlier.

Edged with restraint, but reverent in another regard.  Sole took a deep breath, relaxing her taut muscles.  She felt something wet trail down her inner thigh, and Danse’s warm breath at her lips.  He was much closer than she had anticipated.

“Even better than okay,” she breathed.

Danse placed a tender kiss at her mouth, before lowering her, and easing himself in.  Sole cried out at the feeling of him gliding along her walls.  Danse hissed at the tightness; it really had been a while.

“You’re so tight,” he grunted.

Sole groaned at the salacious comment, rolling her hips in an attempt to create friction.  Danse’s hands tensed at her sides then, determined to take control of the situation.  He lifted her again, sliding out of her the tiniest bit.  Sole shuddered at the movement, unprepared for the way he thrust up into her next.  Pleasure overtook Sole, rendering her incapable of little more than writhing as pleasure jolted through her.  When she had recovered enough to think through the steady rhythm Danse had set to pumping into her, she reached to grasp his shoulders steadily again, her fingers skimming his body as she felt her away up to the desired area.

With the blackness that shrouded her eyes, she felt hyper aware of every other detail; the sound of him moving in her and the slapping of skin, the potent smell of sex that hung in the air, the tension that threatened to snap with each quaking thrust.  Her only regret was not being able to watch Danse as buried himself in her.  If she knew him, she knew that his face was intense – as it always was – brow creased, eyes pinched shut in concentration, head low as he focused all his energy on their union.

Sole felt the momentum of his driving movement reverberate through her, jostling her sensuously as she bounced on his lap.  Danse groaned, on arm wrapped securely around her waist, as the other skimmed up along her side, palming a breast and stroking over a nipple, before making its way back down to grab at her ass again.  Sole let her head drop back in rapture as she felt his large palm against her curves.  She loved how amorously full she felt in him, how she could fill his grasp, and yet how he could still envelope her voluptuous frame.

Sole let the force of his thrusts rattle her, feeling the tension grow tighter still in her; she knew she was near.  Her head bowed forward, and her forehead bumped against something she couldn’t discern, but was indescribably Danse.  She leaned forward, lips first, feeling her mouth brush against another wiry tuft of hair, before she felt small movements beneath his sweat sheened skin.  Sole’s tongue darted out, and Danse trembled beneath her, gasping slightly, his pace faltering, before he picked it up again, more aggressive than before.  Sole let herself be wracked by the sharp movements for a few delectable moments, before she brushed her lips against the same spot as before, beginning to trail a series of open mouth kisses against the expanse of skin.  Something bony made contact with her head in the cacophony of sudden movements; his chin?  His breath; coming in desperate puffs, sounded near – she must have been kissing his chest.

Danse brought her down as he shoved upwards and Sole felt him brush tenderly in his newfound depth.  She cried out, and Danse focused on the spot, vying to draw another pleasure imbued sound from her.  Sole’s strong muscles clamped down on him, and Danse thrust through it, already mustering all the strength left in his fatiguing body.  He barked in pleasure, and Sole saw stars as she pitched forward into the throes of her orgasm.

“Sole, I –“

Sole felt slickness seep out of her as Danse twitched inside of her, before emptying in her.  Wet dribbles slid down her thighs; a mixture of both of them.  Danse fell backwards, his arms caging around Sole securely as he landed on his butt.  Outside, the rain still poured, as Sole and Danse fought for breath.  Quiet crept in as their breathing grew more tempered.  Sole heard the soft noise that followed in the wake of movement, and then something tugged at the bandanna still wrapped firmly around her head.

It fell from her eyes, and immediately Sole felt a feverish heat overtake her cheeks; the sight of Danse, naked, and still buried inside of her was new.  His hazel eyes seemed to bore into her, and she found herself looking away, her arms reaching instinctively to cover herself.  Danse’s arms curled more tightly around her, drawing near, and allowing her to leech off his warmth.

“Sole,” his voice was quiet and calm; like how it had been every day before today.

Sole swallowed, her voice catching in her throat.

“Danse?”

When she trusted herself enough to look up, her nose brushed against the tip of Danse’s, and she had time to be surprised for a moment before his lips captured hers again; gentle and supple.  He pressed his nose against hers again before pulling away, and pulling out of her, Sole still nestled in his hold.

She peered up at him bashfully, the unspoken, new development in their relationship striking uncertainty into her.  Danse met her gaze readily, a small smile on his face, his expression uncharacteristically tender, not a doubt in his mind.

 **Deacon** :  “Hey.”

Sole looked up as Deacon plopped down on the mattress beside her, as she paroosed an edition of  _Astoundingly Awesome Tales_.

“Hey, yourself.”

“Serious question,” Deacon announced.

Sole could pick out the glint in his eyes from behind his shades at this proximity, suggesting that what he was about to ask, wasn’t actually serious at all.

“Shoot.”

“Do you think aliens are real?”

Sole groaned. “Are you still on that?”

Deacon shrugged, his eyes wide.

“You aren’t?  I mean, it’s weird to think about, right?  Imagine” —Deacon opened his hand, and brought it through the air demonstratively —“we’re out there fighting some muties – then suddenly, from the sky, little green guys reigning fire from above!”

Sole’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“Why do you assume they’re hostile?  Isn’t that a little…alien intolerant?”

Deacon snorted. “They’re shooting at us, remember?  Isn’t that a little human intolerant?”

Sole shot Deacon a look, not willing to dignify the scene he painted with a response, before turning back to her magazine.

Deacon sighed, resting his chin into the crook of his arm.

“I’m just saying,” he muttered.

The pair sat in a cozy silence, while around them, the atmospheric candle flame clustered in every cranny of the Railroad’s HQ danced mesmerizingly.   Deacon’s private nook was no exception. It was something Sole had always secretly liked about it; despite the Railroad’s constant reminiscing of their older, more secure base.  In the rotting remains of the world she once knew, the candlelight softened the hard, splintered exoskeleton of the deteriorating buildings, and shed a warmth that felt rare in this harsh new life.

Movement coaxed Sole’s gaze from her magazine; and upon tracking it, she found Deacon idly brushing his fingers through the flame of the candlestick fused to the end table, his fingers flitting mysteriously through the fire.

“Hey!” Sole swatted at his hand, panic flaring through her as she watched this man play with fire.

“What?” Deacon asked, sounding genuinely confused at her panic.

“That’s – you’ll hurt yourself!” she scolded.

Deacon snorted.“You’re not serious, are you?” he turned his head, flashing her a look as his shades slid down the bridge of his nose.  “Don’t you know by now, Sole?  I’m untouchable.”

Sole huffed, sitting up straight. “Cute. I know that’s just one of your tricks though.  I know you can’t actually take the heat.”

“Oh yeah?” Deacon asked, rising to the budding challenge.

Sole was already a beat ahead of him though, carefully picking up one of the messier candlesticks with two fingers.  She grabbed Deacon’s wrist with the other and pulled it onto her lap.  Deacon looked on, transfixed on the way she caught his hand in her voluptuous thighs; pillowy and soft despite their thickness.  Sole watched the candlestick as it melted in her hands, careful not to spill wax on herself, she pressed her thumb into the softening material, testing its temperature.

She grinned at the soothing heat; before she turned back to Deacon’s wrist and drizzled some of the melted wax onto his forearm.  The man jolted as soon as it touched his skin.

“Hey, whoa there!”

Sole laughed. “Relax, it’s not even hot – I touched it myself.”

“Yeah, but –“ Deacon’s squirming ceased as realization followed in the wake of Sole’s assurance.  “Huh.”

“See? I told you,” Sole teased, smiling broadly.

Deacon paused, appraising the sappy heat as it clung to his skin.

“It feels good.”

“Hm?” Sole tilted her head wonderingly at the shift in his tone.

What he said not being strange, so much as how he said it; his voice lowering.  The shift sent an almost imperceptible shiver up Sole’s spine; she was probably the closest person to him; the closest ever perhaps, since Barbara.  And even still, she couldn’t decipher his enigma of intent.  In the next moment, he grasped her wrist, pulling it towards him in turn.  The motion allowed him to naturally draw closer to Sole, his chin inches from the slope of Sole’s waist.  Deacon jabbed his finger into the melted wax that pooled at the base of the forgotten candlestick, now refusing to its cousins on the end table again.  Swiping a generous amount of wax on his index finger, he promptly smeared it down the length of Sole’s forearm, watching her shudder as warmth spread through her.  He chuckled, watching her sensuous reaction from behind the cover of his sunglasses; the pleasure that flitted briefly across her face, the way she relaxed into him.  He’d love that, he realized with striking recognition; to see her come completely undone in his arms.

Sole glanced up at him again, suddenly very aware of how he was looking at her, and thoroughly enjoying it.  Tempted as she was to careen forward and press herself into him, she restrained herself.  Sole lounged poised at Deacon’s lap, throwing in a flirtatious bat of her eyelashes here and there as a warmth formed in her, separate but not completely irrelevant to the wax Deacon had smeared on her.  She let him come to her, no doubt in her mind that he would.  Only a few moments passed until he was slowly leaning in, with an expression that would be out of place in any other context; reverent, studying her own, tilted so that his lips lead the path to hers.

Sole caught the tail end of caution when Deacon’s lips crashed into hers, firm caresses punctuated with puffs of sharp breath and the occasional playful nip.  Sole rose up into a more upright position so that she had the balance to slide her hands around to the back of Deacon’s head, knitting her fingers together and trapping him in the heated kiss.  He groaned as she teased his bottom lip with her teeth.

“I’ll show you heat,” Sole breathed provocatively.

Deacon raised his eyebrows as Sole nipped at his mouth a final time before her hands gave a quick shove at his shoulders, sending him toppling over onto his back, the mattress devoting briefly with the sudden change in position.  Sole smoother her palms over his chest, feeling the firmness of his body beneath the thin material of his white crewneck.  Her hands skimmed down, down, down, Deacon’s stomach flinched ticklishly away from her soft touches as they passed over his abdomen, and Sole smiled at the reaction.  Her fingers lingered at his belt for a moment, before she nimbly got to work, and in a matter of moments, his jeans were being tugged down over his hips.

“You don’t waste time,” Deacon remarked.

“Count your blessings,” Sole shot back, her voice dripping with bad intentions.

Sole reached to palm the bulge in his briefs, before tugging sharply at them, and dragging those down his hips as well.  His cock sprang free, and Deacon propped himself up by his elbows, his sunglasses teetering lowly at the tip of his nose as he watched her.  One of Sole’s hands wrapped around it, giving it an experimental jerk as she marveled at the stiffness and girth.  Though she’d never say it aloud, he was larger than she expected; warmth pooled between her thighs.  Sole leaned in, her lips closing around the engorged tip.  Deacon let out a breathy moan at the sensation of the suckling wetness.  Sole’s tongue swirled around it, before she pulled back and gave a long lick along the underside, from base to tip.  Deacon’s chest heaved, his fingers ensnared Sole as they tangled in her hair, keeping her anchored to him as her mouth worked him.  The arousal that coiled in the pit of his stomach twitched as Sole gave a long suck, before bobbing vigorously.

“Dammit Sole,” he hissed.

The woman’s gaze never left Deacon as her tongue teased his tip, tasting his salty musk.  When Deacon could manage the strength to open his eyes, he found the decadent heat at his groin flare; as weak for Sole’s intense stare as it was for her lips around his cock.  He let his head fall back, his sunglasses dropping away at the sharp motion.  Sole felt his length twitch against her tongue before a telling heat settled around her.

“Wait, Sole –“

Deacon’s alarm was tinged with want, as he used his firm grip on her to tug her back.

Sole blinked, surprised as the man forced her away, just far enough not to wrap her mouth around him.  She only had time to watch him twitch one last time, before he came, releasing a dribbling trail of cum on her.  Milky white spattered against her cheek and chin, one droplet trailing over her full lips.  Deacon looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sole; apologetic, but nonetheless turned on by the image of her; eyes pinched shut, pink dusting her cheekbones, dripping with his release.

“Crap, I’m sorry, I…”

The words crumbled to dust before they could leave his lips as he watched her pink tongue dart out and swipe at the white droplet over her lips.  Sole peaked an eye open, swiping a finger along her cheekbone, and catching a generous dribble of cum on it, before popping it lewdly in her mouth.  Deacon watched on as Sole erotically cleaned herself.  Deacon’s cock lay flaccidly nestled at his trousers, but still he felt pangs of desire stir deep below the haze of his post-orgasmic euphoria.

“Just, give me a sec,” he muttered sheepishly, his own cheeks tinged with pink.

“Take your time,” Sole replied, still checking herself for any missed spots.  “I’m not getting any less wet over here.”

“You don’t say.” Deacon’s mouth went dry.

He watched the woman, suddenly getting the feeling she was bursting from the white button down, and brown trousers she was wearing.  His eyes ran over her form, lingering where the fabric began to part and strain over her chest, tracing the dip of her waist, and generous curve of her ass.  His mind wondered at such presumed softness; he wondered how the plush flesh would feel against his cock, around his cock.  His hand slunk down to his still-exposed cock, stroking it slowly as it began to harden.

He grunted softly as his rigid length burned with arousal.  Sole looked sharply to the small movements of his hand.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Deacon answered, his voice strained. “But first, can we, well – can you…?” Deacon nodded vaguely at her, eyeing her covered form.

His meaning was unmistakable to Sole.  She kept her eyes locked on him, as his hand kept stroking rhythmically along his cock.  Meanwhile, her own fingers began working on the buttons of her shirt, letting the fabric part one by one, revealing more of her generous figure as she did so.  Deacon swallowed as the garment dripped from her skin, that glowed as it did in his dreams.

“No bra?” he asked, his voice cagey.

“Nope.”

His eyes lingered on the hardened peaks of her breasts, before dropping to her hips as she popped the button on her pants.  His arousal seared through him delectably as she eased them over her hips.  He watched as the fabric caught against the weighty resistance of her.  When Sole had kicked herself free of the attire, Deacon reluctantly ceased his ministrations, his cock at the ready.

“Now what?” Sole asked in a sultry voice.

“Come here,” Deacon’s said tersely.

Sole slunk towards him on all-fours, her hips sashaying as she did so.  As soon as she were in range of his grip, Sole sat back on her heels.  She had paused to ask him what was to come next, when suddenly he seized her by the hips, dragging her to his lap, and eager to feel her softness up close.  Sole maneuvered herself so that her back was to his chest, and Deacon grabbed handfuls of the flesh at her hips, rubbing his cock against her ass; her panties purely decorative for all modesty they preserved.

Deacon let out a growl as Sole moaned, grinding herself against him.  Sole startled as she felt the swollen head of his dick press against her entrance.  She wriggled her hips wantingly and Deacon could only gasp, his mind going blank as sparks of pleasure flew through him.  She hissed as his thick cock began to spread her.  To his credit, Deacon was slow as he pressed himself into her.

“Is this okay?”

Sole didn’t answer, focusing on the vicious way she seemed to clamp down on him.  She took a deep breath, trying to relax as she felt the strain lessen with each moment Deacon spent inside of her.  Sole shimmied her hips, gaging the feeling of being filled, unprepared for how delicious the friction felt.  Deacon’s hands were at her hips against, steadying her as he began to thrust into her.

“On your…hands and knees,” Deacon ordered huskily.

Sole groaned, but abided, tilting forward into the assumed position, as Deacon rose to his knees, perfectly in sync.  Deacon could thrust into her more forcefully from this angle, his momentum increased by the power in his thighs.  Sole gasped, wetness seeping from her soaked folds as she reveled in the carnal force Deacon was taking her with.  Deacon rocked her with his vicious pumps, and Sole shifted all her weight onto her arms as she slumped forward.  She whimpered lewdly as a finger brushed against her sensitive clit, circling gently, and shooting jolts of pleasure up her spine.  Sole tensed and Deacon barked in pleasure as he felt Sole contract around him.

“Fuck,” he grunted.

Deacon’s rhythm stumbled as he felt himself coming close again, Sole continued to squeeze down on him as she floundered towards her own orgasm; her entire body thrumming to the pace Deacon set inside her, as shocks of bliss shot through her.

Sole face planted into the mattress as she pitched forward into the whirlwind of her climax.  Warmth spread rapturously through her as her limbs trembled and gave out beneath her.  Deacon thrust through her release as she tensed around him again, breaking his consistent pace again.  He watched her body jostle beneath him as he crudely trapped her against the mattress.  Sole moaned, spent, as Deacon’s cock twitched inside of her again before emptying.

Deacon pulled out, and Sole felt slickness leak out of her, sore and aching, her hips bruised from his frantic grasp on her.  Deacon shifted clumsily on the bed, so that his body was curved around Sole’s fatigued one.  He reached over to roll her over, so that she was on her side, his arms tucked around her as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, damp with sweat.

“I win,” Sole teased weakly. “You couldn’t ‘take the heat’, after all.”

Deacon scoffed. “If that was losing, then I don’t ever want to win.”

 **Hancock** : Sole’s heart began to hammer in her chest as she heard footsteps approach.  She froze, her mind temporarily blanking on how she had planned on staging herself in his private quarters, at the alarming sound.  The footfalls drew closer, and Sole forced reason to keep its head above the tumultuous waves of her panic.  Scrambling as quick as she could in her stilettos, she teetered to his couch, and stretched out along it, propping one leg up promiscuously, sprawling her arms out so that he would easily be able to get a good look at her, upon coming in.  She let her head fall back against the cushions and willed herself to think sexy thoughts; she kept her face casual, her eyebrows raised so that her face looked move open, her lips subtly parted so that he could note the fullness of them.  She let a lock of hair fall strewn across her forehead as the door creaked opened.

Hancock kicked the door shut behind him as he came in, folding his arms across his chest as his eyes found Sole on the couch.  If he had eyebrows, they’d be raised; less in shock, more so appraisingly, as his dark eyes took her in; her enticing curves, the tasteful lingerie, and the delectable way she seemed to spill from it.

“Sole?”

He was questioning her presence here, like this, rather than asking for confirmation.

“You asked for a girl.” Sole tried to keep her voice from wavering. “So here I am.”

The ghoul cleared his throat, apprehensive. “Listen, I…you don’t have to…I can leave.”

“I want to…” Sole kept her voice low, have to keep it steady, and the other, in a vain attempt to make it seductive.  “Stay, I mean.” Sole added as an awkward afterthought.

Hancock rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, as long as you’re okay with it…”

“More than okay,” Sole said hurriedly, sending him a lopsided smile, that wasn’t particularly alluring, but very familiar to the ghoul.

Hancock’s chest squeezed, before struggling to maintain a steady beat once again.  He came to the couch, sitting down on the opposite end of Sole.  He was stiff, Sole had seen this before; johns came in varying levels of confidence, most, on their maiden voyage sat akin to how Hancock was now – unusually straight, looking anywhere but her, and with his hands resting unnaturally at his knees.  She knew it couldn’t possibly be his first time with a girl though, Sole’s chest squeezed uneasily, it was his first time with her.  She shared his sentiments.

Sole rose to her feet, despite her flitting pulse, she felt at home in these clothes.  She was in control here.  Sole circled Hancock, pivoting to face him when she was behind him.  She was grateful for the privacy this shift in position provided, her blush finally allowing itself to become visible on her cheeks as she slid her hands over his chest from behind; she could feel the frantic pace of his own heart, as well as the play of muscles beneath the fabric of his clothes.  He was lean, but what mass he did have, was toned and tough like whipcord.

“Relax,” she murmured, hearing his breath catch in his throat.

Hancock let out a chuckle. “Believe me doll, easier said than done around you.”

Sole couldn’t help but laugh, feeling more herself now that her long time friend had broken the ice.

“I’m nervous too, you know,”

Hancock didn’t turn to look at her – they weren’t ready for that yet.

“What do you have to be nervous about?”

Sole laughed again, her nerves adding an edge to it.

“I chose this particular gig on purpose, after I heard you had requested it.”

Sole’s hands receded from Hancock’s chest, as she waited for him to answer.

“Sole –“

With a rush of panic seizing her chest, Sole realized she wasn’t ready to hear his response to that.

“Ssh,” she cut him off, as nonchalantly as she could. “We can talk later.”

She mustered all the confidence she could, and strode over so that she was in front of the mayor now.  In the background, music played softly – something vintage and and jazzy; paired with the pattering of rain against the window pane, it felt oddly appropriate, despite the risqué things Sole had planned for the evening.  Sole lowered herself onto the ghoul’s lap, her trained eye already noticing the slight bulge in his trousers.  Sole willed the pink away from her face, ducking her head briefly, not trusting herself to make eye contact with Hancock.  Sole circled her hips against his lap forcing herself to be courageous enough to lean in, so that her breasts brushed against his chest.  Hancock closed his eyes, trying not to think about the tantalizing swing of Sole’s hips, and the feeling of her heat against his throbbing groin.

Uncharacteristically nervous, Hancock’s gaze dropped to his lap, only to fall on Sole’s cleavage.  Then, he couldn’t tear his gaze away.  Warmth trickled through Sole, pooling at the juncture of her thighs.  She ignored this feeling, and continued her dance.

Sole rose to her feet, only to gently bring one shapely leg up, and gently slide it downwards against his now obviously stiff length.  Sole turned around, lowering herself once again, this time bringing her ass down to grind against his throbbing member.  She felt the ghoul stiffen beneath her again.  Suddenly Hancock groaned, unable to restrain himself much longer, before sliding his arm across her waist, holding Sole to him.

“J-John?” Sole blushed, feeling herself tremble in his embrace.

“Sunshine, I…I’m sorry, I can’t – I’ll still pay you for the…’session’, but I-“

Hancock gently shifted her to the side, so that she was sitting next to him on the couch, his erection now obvious.  Uncomfortable silence hung in the room as Hancock shrugged off his jacket and draped it around Sole’s shoulders.  Embarrassed, she tugged it close, concealing the racy lingerie she wore.

“…Is it me?” she asked, her voice wobbling.

Hancock looked at her.

“Am I not…what you wanted?”

The sob in her voice was evident.

“Hey.” He turned to her, his forehead creased, conflicted.

Sole gritted her teeth, keeping her gaze focused on the centerpiece of his coffee table, littered with jet.

“Sole,” Hancock said insistently, lifting his hand beneath her chin, tilting it so that she had to face him.

Sole’s gaze flicked to his, deep red branding her face as she forced herself to meet his gaze.

“Do you really think that’s the case?”

Sole could only meet his heated gaze; her voice had scampered away long before her courage had.

“Seeing you like this—” Hancock shook his head, as if words did his point no justice “—no, just seeing you, is a dream.”

“Then what is it?” Sole asked, her lower lip trembling.

Hancock hesitated.

“I…paid for this,” he confessed. “And then you show up.  You think I haven’t dreamed of this since I met you?  But this, this isn’t how I wanted it.”

The ghoul’s face creased shamefully, his gaze lowering once again.  Sole studied him for a moment, gaging his reaction, before the voice in her head finally ceased it’s lecturing, and she leaned in to press her mouth to Hancock’s ruined one.

He stiffened, before relaxing into the kiss, his hands tentatively reaching around her to clasp her to his chest.  Sole’s lips moved against Hancock, coaxing reciprocation from him.  He kissed her back, and Sole frowned; she could tell it was out of politeness.

“Please,” she whimpered against him. “I want you, and…if you want me, just please…”

“You’re killin’ me, sunshine,” Hancock growled, before kissing her back with vigor.

Hancock’s hands crept down Sole’s side, until it was edging the waistband of her lace panties.  Sole gasped, her arms looping around the ghoul’s neck, tugging him closer.  One of his leathery fingers dipped below the waistband of her panties, and Sole shuddered into his touch.

“John,” she gasped, pinching her eyes shut.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Hancock’s gaze bore into hers, as he inched his fingers down, brushing through the tuft of hair nestled between her legs.

“Oh,” Sole cried out, as John’s fingers slipped out of her panties.

His mouth never left hers, as he hooked a finger around the crotch of her panties, and pulled them aside, so that his fingers could more easily brush against her soaked folds.  Sole moaned, blushing vividly as she rutted against his touch.  Hancock groaned as he felt the soft weight of Sole’s ass shift against his rigid cock, and his fingers jerked at an accelerating pace, the leathery texture of his fingers brushing deliciously against sole’s clit.  Wetness seeped out of Sole’s lower lips, coating Hancock’s fingers, and allowing him to move more roughly against her, the sounds of his ministrations only feeding the arousal that throbbed between her legs.  Sole endured John’s agonizing teasing as her body clambered towards her release, before she shuddered deeply against him, her fingers flexing to grasp frantically at the iconic coat he still donned.  Sole shifted clumsily on his lap, her limbs rubbery and trembling from the fatigue that followed her body’s writhing.  Sole strained away from Hancock, his fingers, displaced, her slick mound no longer accessible to him.  Hancock’s dark eyes found hers.

“Sunshine?”

Sole took a moment to steady her voice.

“This is supposed to be about you.” Sole’s eyes glittered in the dimmed light, her voice dirty with her veiled promises.

The Sole was pushing off from Hancock’s lap, his erection terribly visible when it was no longer buried in Sole’s plush curves.  She knelt in front of Hancock, and his eyes widened as her hands smoothed up his legs, fingers walking over his knees to touch his thighs.  Sole noticed when his breathing caught in his throat, as she popped the button his trousers, and tugged at them.  Sole went for the waistband of his briefs next, easing them over his hip bones, and freeing his stiff cock.

Sole slunk up to Hancock’s lap, giving the ghoul a generous view of her body as she dipped forwards.  Sole’s eyes bore into his as her lips closed around his cock, her tongue tracing the intricate grooves that scarred his skin.  He hissed as he felt it tease his engorged tip, lapping at the precum that beaded out.  Sole reached up to wrap her fingers around the base of it, giving a few lofty jerks as she pulled away, her tongue darting out over her lips, before she leaned in to take him in her mouth again.  Sole’s fingers flexed against the rigid flesh, as she bobbed her head, her tongue slicking against whatever she could reach as she enveloped his length as much as she could.  Hancock gave a breathy moan as his tip brushed against the back of Sole’s throat, and she hummed, the small vibrations shaking him in her mouth.

Sole tasted his musk, feeling the heat coiled at his groin almost as intimately as Hancock himself did.  He’s close, she thought, as she felt him twitch in her, before he emptied a generous amount of himself into her.  Sole’s eyes were still on him when she swallowed, her tongue poking out again to catch a drop she thought she missed.  John was mesmerized by the flash of white at her lips, before it disappeared, and his head fell back, spent.  Sole rose to her feet, before moving to John’s lap again, shifting her hips and closing her legs over him.  Her hands clasped over his jaw as she looked tenderly into his eyes, before bringing him in for a kiss.  When their lips met, Hancock slid his arms around Sole’s waist, trapping her to him as his mouth melded to hers.  There weren’t many things he liked about himself; but he didn’t mind the taste of him when it was on her.  He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as the kiss ended.

Sole kept her eyes locked onto his, no longer beckoning or tempting, but just her.  She watched the light dance over his eyes, so dark she couldn’t tell where his pupils were.  They leaned forward suddenly; neither had been aware they had been gravitating closer to begin with.  Hancock pressed his forehead against hers, enjoying the warm privacy of the shadows they cast on each other, locked away from Goodneighbor, a million miles away from the Commonwealth.

 **MacCready** : “Oops!” Sole exclaimed loudly. “How clumsy of me!”

MacCready’s gaze flicked back just in time to watch Sole’s tin of purified water clatter to the ground, a cloud of dust erupting when it made impact.  Sole waited until MacCready was watching to bend over to pick it up, giving him a generous view of her ass.  MacCready quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks tinging pink.

“Damn it, it’s like she’s doing it on purpose,” he grumbled.

Sole grinned as her hands folded around the tin, before she snapped back upright.

“Water?” she turned to him, asking innocently.

“No, I’m –“

MacCready watched as Sole unscrewed the top, before raising it to her lips, and threw her head back to take a long sip.  She drank vigorously, and MacCready watched the tiny movements in the elegant column of her neck, as water dripped from the tin, and onto her shirt.  The thin material darkened as she spilled on it, clinging to her skin.  MacCready studied the strange splotch of color beneath the shirt, before feeling Sole’s gaze on him, and realizing he was staring at her bra.  The former Gunner cleared his throat loudly before he turned his back on Sole.

“Anyways, where are we heading now?”

“Nordhagen beach.  Reports that someone was kidnapped, so we’re going to go and find them.”  Sole said, screwing the lid back on, and tucking the canister back into her rucksack.

“A kidnapping?” MacCready asked, as he tried not to imagine what else lingered beneath the thin material of Sole’s clothes.

“Yeah, the husband was frantic.  Still hasn’t told the kids, didn’t want to scare them until…until he had to.”

MacCready’s chest squeezed. “Huh.”

“But, that’s still a couple of days away,” Sole said, “for now, it’s getting dark, and we should settle down for the night.”

“And you thought a trashed bus was the place to do that?”

Sole cocked an eyebrow at him. “Did you have any better ideas?”

MacCready pressed his mouth into a thin line, unable to retaliate.

“That’s what I thought.”

Sole turned to climb the steep, metal steps into the rotting pre-war bus, and MacCready turned to follow, secretly enjoying how he was nose to nose with her ass as he climbed the stairs.  Sole bent down again to set her bag down against the wall opposite upon entering.  MacCready’s hand flashed out before he could even realize what he was doing, bringing his palm down against Sole’s ample ass. Sole froze as she felt the touch; sure, it had been what she was aiming for all day, but she didn’t think such juvenile tricks would actually work.  MacCready’s face contorted into a mask of horror, appalled at what he found himself capable of doing.  Sole straightened up, turning on her heel to face him.

“I’m s-sorry, I –“ MacCready’s hands raised up in surrender, palms open, half to show he meant no further harm, and half to keep Sole’s expected wrath at bay.

Sole placed a hand at her hip, raising an eyebrow.

“You, what?  Didn’t mean to?”

“I –“ MacCready caught himself, his eyebrows folding up.  “I mean yeah, I did, but obviously I shouldn’t have,” he said awkwardly.

Sole’s face would’ve been impassable, if it wasn’t for the heat that pooled at her cheeks.

“You wanted to?”

“You’re surprised?” MacCready looked choked, “You’ve…had my attention all day.”

Sole fought the grin that crept at her lips, her hands idly wandering up to the top button of her shirt.  Her lithe fingers seemed to move at their own accord; akin to MacCready’s own automatic action.  MacCready swallowed thickly, his eyes fixed on her hands as they moved from button to button, letting the fabric part to expose Sole.  He wanted to ask her what she was doing, he wanted to tell her to stop; for while he had dreamt of this almost every night, he couldn’t see a future for them past one feverish night of shared indulgence.  Hadn’t been able to picture a future with anyone, since Lucy.  Then again, he couldn’t deny the pull he felt towards Sole; he also couldn’t see himself returning to his solitary lifestyle after leaning on her for months.  What was it she had said?  Something about the open road and something to share it with…

When he tore himself from his train of thought again, Sole’s button down was hanging from her, her bra leaving little to the imagination, as her fingers popped the button of her trousers, before she wriggled her hips, and lets the material drop from her.  His eyes followed her trousers down, watching as the fabric pooled at her ankles, before she kicked them off.  He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it, for in the next moment, Sole moved towards him, and he had to open his arms.  They closed around her readily as her lips met his, his fingers dragging against the loose fabric of her shirt, before catching at the soft skin at her back, as he gripped on to her.  The shuffling of fabric idly reached his ears; the shirt falling to the floor, forgotten.  Sole breathed into the kiss, her eyelashes fluttering, and MacCready felt a swooping in his stomach; a levity he hadn’t been graced with in years.  He groaned as he felt Sole’s teeth prick at his bottom lip, his grasp on her tightening as he felt the heat rush to his groin.

“RJ,” she breathed, his heart ricocheting off his ribcage in response.

His hands dropped, trailing heat down her spine before collecting at her ass, and squeezing roughly.  Sole’s mouth moved recklessly again his; messy and soft, all want for now, and pleading for the days to come.  He felt another warmth settle higher, and his greedy clutching softened.  His kisses grew softer as he peppered them over her lips, cheeks and chin.

“Sole,” he murmured, finally pulling away.

Sole’s eyes gazed at him helplessly, before she moved in again, desperate to feel him on her again.

“Hey,” he urged, his hands catching her, holding her away, but clutching her close.  “Hey,” he said again.

Sole whimpered, her eyes falling shut, as she struggled half-heartedly against him.

“RJ,” she crooned.

MacCready dragged his nails lightly across her back, feeling the muscles release under his touches as he did so.  Sole relaxed into him, and he pulled her closer, tucking her head beneath his chin.  He forced himself to withstand the feeling of her soft body pressed against his.

“RJ,” she moaned again, this time hurt.

MacCready reached up to catch Sole’s chin in his palm, his thumb stroking affectionately down her cheek.

“Not here,” his voice was low and scratchy, like his beard against her ear.

She shivered into him.  MacCready had wanted to tell her how desperately he wanted her in that moment; that he’d change his mind in a second, but that their time together was precious, and he wanted their first time together to be somewhere else than the hollowed-out carcass of a pre-war bus.  Her fingers bunched into the fabric of his duster, her cheeks burning with the shame that prevented her from using her voice.  MacCready’s grip on her tightened on her right as Sole began to pull back, blinking up at him with a sense of acceptance, her hands braced against his chest.

MacCready pulled back, appraising her; her eyes gleaming wetly, the pink that lingered at her face, and her hair tousled alluringly.  She huddled into him, a little embarrassed at the halt he put to their advances, and a little cold from her bareness.  MacCready noticed this and tugged her in again, pressing his lips to her forehead before shrugging his duster off and sweeping it around her shoulders.  He chuckled at the gaping hole his missing sleeve left at her.

“Sorry – if I had more to give you…” His smile was apprehensive, until Sole brought a hand to his cheek, and dragged him to her, so that she could press her nose to his.

“Thank you.”

 **Nick Valentine** :  “Need something, doll?”

Sole startled, running a hand through her hair as if she were trying to shake the remnants of her day dream off.

“What?” Sole blinked at Nick, looking guilty for reasons he wouldn’t even begin to discern.

“I asked you if you needed something?” Nick looked skeptically at Sole.

If he had eyebrows, he would’ve been cocking one at her right now.  Sole struggled to focus, her brow creasing slightly as her imagination teased at less innocent notions of the synth in front of her.  Somewhere in her mind, she found the decency to swat the feverish images away.

“Uh, no, sorry,” Sole said hurriedly upon realizing what he was asking.

Nick studied her, still suspicious, but lacking the knowledge to protest further.

“Alright then…”

Sole wasn’t usually like this; she had friends who were of course – the type to undress a man with her eyes in broad daylight, in front of everyone and their brother.  Sole hadn’t been – she had thought it was demeaning when men did it to women, and she felt the courtesy should extend both ways.  She still wasn’t the sort; she would vehemently deny such crass intent even if Nick had figured out where her gaze was losing its way at.  If she were asking in a completely honest way, wholly void of malintent though…did Nick’s pants seem tighter?

She had noticed it earlier that day, she couldn’t explain it.  The day had started out as normal as any other; it was another sunny day in the Commonwealth, she got up, she had a cup of coffee while Nick read the paper, and then it was time to go.  Nick, of all things, was the most unchanged from anything else in their routine that morning, and yet, Sole couldn’t place it.  A muted spring in his step, or a new sense of confidence that lingered around him – Sole was perplexed.

Meanwhile, for Nick, the day had been anything but average.  His first day as half a man more than he usually was, or so he’d think snidely to himself, giddy in a way he’d never admit openly.  Then Sole had emerged from her room, rubbing sleepily at her eyes, with her hair resembling tufts of the dry bramble that dotted the Commonwealth, and wearing that ratty old shirt she looked so good in.  Nick’s kerosene gaze flicked discretely to her shapely legs, tracing upwards until he reached the hem of her shirt and his imagination took over.  Sole had disappeared into the bathroom to wash up just in time for Nick to revisit a feeling so archaic to him, and yet, so new to his body.  Phantom Nick had felt something similar when he had looked at Jenny, in another lifetime.

When they had finally gotten on the road, Sole had taken off a few paces ahead of him – this was normal.  She was lighter on her feet and hit hard and upfront.  He usually flanked her; it was easier for him to cover her when they found themselves outnumbered in the midst of a firefight.  Today though, he felt almost predatorial as he watched Sole, his eyes fixated on the lovely rhythm of her pace and the way her hips looked enacting it.  He felt funny to say the least, if he had been able to get sick, he would’ve figured that’s what it was.  Then he felt the strain at the crotch of his pants, and noticed his new system update vying for attention.  Right.  That was the con to having ‘equipment’ again.

To Nick’s horror, Sole turned around just then.  Nick rushed to tug his trench coat shut over the humiliating tent in his pants, to no avail.  Sole’s eyes immediately dropped to his not-so-subtly covered erection.

“Nick…”

Sole’s voice slanted downwards in realization.

Nick cleared his throat, unsure of how to proceed.  He wasn’t the sort of fella to be caught in such a situation, but hell, two hundred years without rubbing one out would have effect on anyone.

“I…I’m sorry,” Nick said lamely.

Sole gaped widely at Nick’s crotch.

“You know, you’re not making this any easier,” he said wryly.

This seemed to jerk Sole out of her mortified trance.

“Sorry, I just…” Sole’s gaze dipped down briefly again, “I hadn’t realized you…you had…”

“It’s new.” Nick cut her off, averting his gaze, still feeling a shameful warmth bathe him, even without the blood in his system to stain him pink.

“Why?”

Nick opened his mouth to say something witty, before it fell shut again, useless. Why did he?  Who did he need ‘working equipment’ for?

“I want to see it.”

Nick’s head snapped up to look at Sole, her expression no longer that of awe, or disbelief, but one of steady resolution.

“What are you…?”

“You think I haven’t noticed your eyes on me all day?” Sole accused, stepping up to him.

From this proximity, Nick could see the corners of her mouth twitching nervously.

“So, I want to see it,” Sole said again, “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.”

Nick was frozen; it’s not like the thought had never crossed his mind, dreams seldom came to fruition in the waking world though.

“Hey doll, that’s not –“

“Don’t you want to know if it works?” Sole’s voice was matter-of-fact; they could’ve been debating politics.

In the next moment, Sole’s mouth was crushing his, and Nick was surprised with how naturally his hands moved up to clasp at the small of her back; a gesture that felt so seamless, it was as if it were hardwired into him.  Like he was any other human.  Sole groaned against him, and for the first time, this Nick Valentine felt her steal the equivalent of his breath from him.  Something strangely impulsive, and deathly carnal welled up in him, and his good hand tightened on her, wrapping her against him as his metal one gently ran what was supposed to be a finger, up her side.  He felt the woman shudder into him, half from the cold metal, and half from the singed trail he left on her.  Sole whimpered, despite the gusto she had exhibited in initiating the kiss with Nick, the feeling of him reciprocating as emphatically as he was made her knees buckle.  Sole clung to him, and Nick’s hands accepted her readily, his lips melding to hers, anchoring her, while his hands smoothed up her to tentatively brush at her ribcage; too shy to venture further north.

The original Nick Valentine was no stranger to such things, albeit, the stunning lack of privacy in this instance would’ve appalled him as well.  This Nick though, had indulged in only fantasies stitched together from fragments of the original Nick’s memories, and his own desires.  Sole could feel his hesitation, and she felt her lips curl up into a smile against his.  Feeling the strange motion, his lips broke away, but he remained close enough to keep his forehead pressed to hers, cool silicon against warm flesh.  It was nothing to her seared skin.

“It’s okay.” Sole smiled nervously, her gaze escaping through the space between their fixed bodies.

Her hands trembled as she placed them gently over Nick’s, and guided them upwards.  Nick’s gaze was glued to her hands; he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.  He palmed her breasts, squeezing experimentally with his good hand, and more meagerly with his bad one.  Sole gasped and pushed into his touch encouragingly.  Nick’s breath caught in his throat, and he leaned in to brush his lips softly against hers again, his fingers squeezing at her plush flesh, before the exposed metal on his bare hand, smoothed over the hardened peak of her breast.

Sole hissed at the delicious friction, the ministrations at her breasts throwing a shower of pleasurable sparks down her spine.  She threw her arms around him, and roughened their kiss abruptly, her hands keeping Nick braced against her, her lips moving forcefully against his.

“Sole,” he muttered into it.

Sole only pushed further, all but lunging at him as she mingled her breath with his, pushing want, and pulling need.  Nick was falling into her like he fell in love with her; he was intoxicated with her, the weight of her against him, the resistance as her body crashed against his like waves to shore serving as proof that he could entangle himself with someone else like so.  Sole shoved one last time, and Nick’s hands dropped fervently, lightening as they skimmed her sides again, before grasping roughly at her ass, and hoisting her to him.  Sole squeaked before wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Oh, Nicky,” she sighed, a hand reaching up to cup the damaged half of his face, gently tracing the metal frame of his jaw.

He could only stare back at her, his ambrosiac gaze bittersweet at watching this lovely woman waste away in the arms of a tin man.  His body bent, yielding to her form as it begged for him to wash over her skin.

“What do you say we go for a test drive?”

“I say, you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

Sole had time to break out into a wily grin, before Nick was whisking her into the nearest coverage he could find; an alley that seemed quiet and safe enough given their current urgency.  Then Sole’s fingers were wrenching his white dress shirt open, and Nick was using one hand to pop the button of her trousers.

“What about the rest?”

“No time,” he mumbled urgently pressing his mouth to hers again.

Sole leaned into him, letting him shift her so that he could ease her pants down enough so that she was exposed to him, and he could garner a generous palmful of ass in each hand.  Sole’s fingers slunk down the zip of his pants, easing his cock out, not even bothering to undo the button properly.  The appendage had the correct feel of flesh, and Sole was surprised.

“It’s –“

“Fully functional darling, and that’s all you need to worry about.”

Nick shifted her so that the engorged tip of his cock pressed at her slick entrance.  Sole moaned at the feeling of her against him, and bucked her hips as much as she could in his terse grip.  Nick’s forehead leaned against her shoulder, and he gasped, even though the act of breathing was arbitrary to him.  He eased inside of her, the smooth surface of his cock gliding easily against her slick walls.

“You’re so wet already,” Nick said, uncharacteristically lewd.

Brilliant vermilion burst at Sole’s cheeks, and she found herself unable to string together a witty reply, as he let her hips drop, fully sheathing himself inside of her.  Sole groaned, and Nick’s hold tensed again as he pulled out to the tip, before thrusting deeply back in.  Sole’s back touched rough brick as Nick’s thrusts sent them braced against the dingy alley wall.  Sole grabbed two fistfuls of the lapels of his coat, jerking him to her as he pumped in and out of her, pleasure radiating out through her body, before coiling at the pit of her stomach.  Sole’s grip on Nick tightened, and he hoped she was as close to finishing as he was; he wanted to say centuries of celibacy had made him weak to the feeling of a real woman wrapped around his length, but it was probably just Sole.

“Doll, I’m going to…” Nick’s usual cool voice was strained as he struggled to prevent himself from ending.

“Do it,” Sole said through gritted teeth, “inside of me.”

Nick groaned, before he wracked Sole’s body with a few more haphazard thrusts.  Sole gasped as she made impact against the wall, sharp pinpricks of pain sharpening the pleasure that twisted into her, white-hot.  Sole was surprised again to feel Nick twitch inside of her, before emptying wetly into her.  Nick gasped, his chest heaving with breaths he didn’t need, as he leaned heavily against the wall, caging Sole to it.  Their mingled slickness dribbled out of Sole and her sensitive walls squeezed desperately at Nick’s slackening cock.

Sole rutted desperately against the synth, surprised when his fingers nudged upwards to brush against her clit.  Sole bucked vigorously into him, rubbing into the man nested between her legs, and jerking against his sensitive touches as the thrumming anticipation inside of her resumed, and she reeled towards her orgasm.  With a new sense of focus, Nick’s mouth latched onto Sole’s neck, and her head fell backwards as he began to pepper a series of wet kisses along the receptive flesh, alternating between soothing his tongue ticklishly over them, and nipping sharply.  When Sole teetered over into her release, he felt her strong muscles clamp repeatedly over his cock, before a wave of slickness seeped over it.  Sole grasped desperately at him, her fingers pulling at his frayed coat, her lips chanting his name softly. When her own breathing heaved against his still form, Nick knew she was coming down from her high.  Nick stood there, still nestled in her, taking in her spent form; her flushed complexion and sweat-damp skin.  He lovingly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, before pressing a chaste kiss to her nose.  His fingers eased her pants up again, covering her exposed ass.

“Always the gentleman,” Sole said, a shy smile at her lips.

Nick sighed, one hand reaching to casually readjust his hat, “keep going like you are, and I won’t be able to stay that way.”

Sole shifted her hips playfully, feeling Nick’s cock began to harden inside of her again.  Her eyes widened at the instantaneous reaction, as Nick’s eyes glowed ominously from beneath the brim of his hat.

“I warned you, didn’t I?”

His lips were at hers again.

 **Longfellow** : Sole sneezed, a cloud of dust erupting in her face as she sat on her heels, looming over a dusty box crammed into Longfellow’s closet, with crumpled fly-away papers bursting from the opening of the box.  Teetering over her, were more boxes nearly bursting at the sides.  Some miscellaneous objects jumped out at her, from the massive pile; a tennis racket with its wire snagged, what looked like a display case full of coins stamped with seals more sinister than Sole recalled from pre-war coins, and empty cigarette cartons.

“Are you sure they’re here?” Sole called over her shoulder, secretly hoping for the off chance that he would say ‘no’.

Rutting around through all the junk he’d accumulated over the years just for a couple of clean glasses would take hours.

“Yeah, yeah they’re there!”

Sole’s shoulders slumped defeatedly at Longfellow’s muted answer.

She sighed heavily, glowering down at the boxes, before frustratedly wrenching one aside, only to find herself flinching away as the pile of junk swayed threateningly over her.  Her arms formed a meager shield against the potential shower of junk; but thankfully, her luck held, and after a few moments, Sole was able to untuck herself without issue.  Returning her focus to the daunting pile, a flash of bright colors drew her eye deeper into the crevice she had yanked the box from.  Paper too waxy to be important poked teasingly out from beneath the ‘W’ edition of an encyclopedia.  Carefully, Sole lifted the corner of the heavy book, so the could retrieve the stack of waxy paper.  She was startled when her gaze met a pair of bedroom eyes, and the alluring, bare form of a woman poised on the cover of a Men’s Romproom magazine.  Suddenly, the stack of magazines felt very heavy in her hands.  Sole flipped quickly through them; were they all nudie mags?

Pieces of paper protruded from the dense wall of magazines; larger pieces of paper added by Longfellow later.  Experimentally, Sole tugged one loose, and unfurled it, the nervous dipping of her stomach already knowing what was printed on it.  A pin-up of a pretty blonde woman clad in only a kitchen apron that left little to the imagination, sat poised on the kitchen counter in the picture.  Sole studied the picture, her alarm settling and dulling like water to flame.  Of course he had these; who didn’t?  He was a healthy, grown man after all – in remarkably good shape for his age.  Sole looked it over inquisitively; her pose – enticing, but not without its own sense of dignity.  Her ‘clothing’ – average and common enough to replicated, but by itself, extraordinary in its own right.  Sole imagined the brush of fabric against her bare skin, coupled with the feel of her traveling companion’s gaze on her – intoxicating, as it sent warmth pooling between her thighs.  Sole rose lithely to her feet, before padding quietly to the bed, her fingers decisively beginning their work on her shirt buttons.  She would only have a few moments before Longfellow would come to see what was taking so long.  Her stomach flipped excitedly; it had been a while since she had dabbled in seduction.

She kicked off her shoes as she let the garment drop to the floor, before popping the button of her trousers and shimmying those off too.  Reaching around to unclasp her bra, she felt the weighty release of her breasts, before letting the fabric fall to the growing pile of clothes, before she stripped out of her socks and underwear, and eagerly slunk onto the bed.  Longfellow’s flannel duvet was plush at her fingertips, as she slipped beneath it.  Sole sat up straight, her legs unfurled around her, holding the sheet up to her chest.  Her back and sides were bare, letting the feminine slopes of her body show easily as they dived and rose complimentary to the blanket in Sole’s grasp.  In position, Sole shifted her hips once more, readying herself; now it was time to draw the mouse in.

“I can’t find them!” Sole called out.

A few moments of silence followed, before Longfellow’s heavy footfalls could be heard.  They drew nearer, and Sole found her teeth shyly working at her bottom lip; flutterings of doubt that had been absent when she first considered the idea, arose now.  It was too late though, Longfellow was leaning against the doorway, his icy blue gaze fixed on Sole.  Naked.  In his bed.  Recovering from the initial shock, Longfellow crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe ye didn’t find the cups, because yer…preoccupied with something else.”

The pink at Sole’s cheeks was evident now, but it wasn’t enough to falter her cheeky grin.

“Come over here and help me find them then,” Sole leaned backwards, her palms propping her up, her chest jutted out slightly.

Longfellow raised an eyebrow.

“I don’ think ye understand what yer askin’.” His voice was hoarse.

“Then come here, and let me clarify.”

Longfellow sighed, his arms dropping resignedly.

“Ye jus’ don’t give up, do ye?  Darlin’, ye don’ wan’ an ol’ dog like me.”

“I assure you, I want you very much.” Sole cocked an eyebrow up, trying to imitate the bedroom eyes on the women from his magazines.

Longfellow stepped carefully over the first box Sole had moved as he approached her, starting at the buttons of his coat.  He picked his way through his clutter, his displaced stack of dirty magazines drawing his gaze briefly, before it returned to Sole.

“Is tha’ what started all this?”

“I was…inspired,” Sole raised her eyebrows, trying to appear innocent.

Longfellow chuckled, his coat dropping off behind him, before he unwound his scarf and started at his button down.

“Well, I’ve got the prettiest picture righ’ here, in my own bed,” Longfellow kicked off his shoes.

The bed divoted beneath Longfellow’s weight, as he cast his shirt away, leaving his top half bare.  Sole couldn’t help but ogle him, despite the flustered red that baked her face.  He was in ridiculously good shape for his age.

“Plastic surgeons must hate you,” Sole muttered, her eyes still fixed on the subtle play of muscles at his abdomen.

Longfellow chuckled, “Like what ye see?  So do I,” his gaze traced the slope of her back, following her soft looking skin all the way down to the generous curve of her ass.

Sole let the cover slip from her body slightly, before catching it again.

“Oops.”

Longfellow braced himself on his knees, leaning forward.  Sole reddened viciously at their proximity; the feeling of his warm breath fanning over her skin, slightly chilled from her exposure.  Sole could only stare back, and wait for him to make his move.  Tenderly, Longfellow placed a hand at the small of her back, watching her reaction.  His touch seared against her skin, like velvet beneath his fingertips.  Sole sighed, relaxing against his warm palm.

“Mm,” she hummed, her lips curving up into a smile.

Longfellow felt his cock stir.

“Is this alrigh’?” His voice was gravelly.

Sole found it comforting as she looked on him; the face of a man who she trusted with her life – a man she’d had to place that trust in many times.  And now, to touch him, to lay on him, safe in his arms?  The thought warmed Sole in a different way, from head to toe.  Her heart fluttered excitedly.

“Even better than alright.”

Longfellow’s mouth twitched upwards slightly, before he slowly smoothed his hand downwards.  Sole curled into his touch like a cat, gasping when he was palming the curve of her ass.  He grunted, squeezing it roughly.  Sole shifted her hips, rubbing into his touch.  Longfellow brought his hand back, and Sole whined at the absence of his touch, before he brought his hand down firmly against her ass with a resounding smack.  Crimson leaked into Sole’s cheeks.

“Hey!”

Longfellow’s eyebrows shot up. “Huh?”

“That was too hard!”

“Too hard? Ye did the Cap’n’s dance, and yer complainin’ about a wee touch on yer bottom?”

Sole’s mouth jutted out in a pout. “We’re calling it a ‘wee touch’? There was nothing wee about it!”

Longfellow laughed at the view of this woman, naked as the day she was born, wrapped in his sheets, and still finding something to scold him about.  His reaction only further irritated Sole.  She jabbed a finger into his chest. “I’m serious!”

“Mhmm.” Longfellow grinned.

Sole pushed at his chest, half-playful, half genuinely irritated.

“I am!”

She went in to shove him again, but Longfellow’s hand reached up to catch her wrist, forming a vise-like grip around it.

“Is tha’ so?  How serious are ye?”

“Dead.”

Her expression was resolute, the feverish redness the only indicator of how rapidly her heart was flailing in her chest at the moment.  Longfellow caught her other wrist with his hand, and brought both of them up between their two forms.  Without Sole’s grip on it, the cover dropped from her form, baring her to him.  Longfellow’s gaze dropped to her naked body, memorizing every freckle and crease.  He watched as her blush spread down to her shoulders; he’d make it a goal to get it all the way to her toes by the time he was done with her.  Sole struggled against his grip, the urge to cover herself taking over.

“Longfellow,” she whined.

“What?  Isn’t this what ye were goin’ fer all along?”  He raised his grip above them, bringing Sole’s face closer to him, his gaze boring into hers now.

“I…” she stammered, her gaze dropping in her embarrassment.

Longfellow leaned in, nose to nose with her.  Sole’s gaze met his again; from this distance he looked a lot younger.  Their closeness blurred the creases the years had put on his face, until all she could see was a blue that burned into her.

“Tell me if ye want to stop.”

Sole’s breath caught in her throat as she watched him, her chest heaving, brushing against his every so often.  Her blush was still prominent on her face, and every few choking moments, her eyes would flick to his lips.  Longfellow inched closer, his eyes mirroring hers, as he couldn’t keep them from her full lips.

“I –“ Sole gasped, trying again, trembling in his grip.

“Stop?” Longfellow looked at her, his voice no longer playful.

“Please, no –“ she nearly sobbed, before his lips were at hers.

Longfellow kissed her carefully; softly melding his lips to hers, the way his grasp positioned her keep her far enough so that he couldn’t crush her to him and lose himself so quickly; but near enough that the desire drove him mad.

“Please,” she shuddered, her eyes fluttering shut, and head dropping back as Longfellow trailed kisses to her neck.

His coarse beard scratched at the sensitive skin, stoking the blazing arousal in her, as she tried desperately to press herself to him, her shoulders aching as she strained against Longfellow’s grip.  Longfellow was drowning against the feel of her satiny and soft against him.  When his grip had slackened enough, Sole had jerked her wrists from him, letting them skim downwards, catching his shoulders and the planes of his chest on the way.  Longfellow’s arms looped around her waist, to draw her closer, right as Sole’s hand fell blindly on the stiffness at his crotch.  With a heady stare, Sole squeezed jauntily.  Longfellow’s eyes flicked open, blazing.

“Alrigh’ girlie.”

His hungry lips found her again.

 **Piper** :  Piper sighed frustratedly, ripping her fingers through the snarls in her hair, her hat having been abandoned at the side of desk hours ago.  She ran a hand tiredly over her eyes, before turning to the typewriter in front of her, a gift from Sole a few months back.  Her fingers tapped impatiently against the keys, hard enough to hear the productive clicks, but not enough to mark the page.  A near fanatical need to write seized her, making her restless, but whatever words she conjured in her mind, were wiped blank by the time her fingers were ready to enact on them.  Dammit! Piper sat, her muscles taut as she sat silently and uselessly seething at her desk, while a cigarette dangled haphazardly from her lips.

“Hey.” Sole’s head popped out from the doorway, jolting Piper from her fragile attempt at concentration.

“What’s up?” Piper’s voice was terse, as she pattered fruitlessly at the typewriter, so she was at least doing something.

“Nothing much,” Sole said, stepping fully into the room, and rocking back on her heels.  “How about you – you busy?”

“A little,” Piper muttered.

“Cool! That’s not a lot!” Sole said brightly.

Irritation flashed through Piper hot and strong.  She aimed a sharp glare to her side, hoping it would dagger into Sole, and she would get the point for Chrissake, but when she did, her venom faltered as she got an eyeful of Sole’s full hips.  They swished around as she turned on her heel, leaning back on Piper’s desk.  She watched as Sole’s luscious curves spilled over the edge; looking so soft and pliable, Piper was hardly surprised at the urge to touch that welled inside her.  She could feel the force of Sole’s weight on the wood of her desk, and a feverish image of her with two handfuls of Sole’s full softness flickered in her mind.  Oh, how preferable it would’ve been for Piper to have her fingers fiddling with the zipper of Sole’s pants, rather than wrangling with the headline that wouldn’t appear in her mind.

“Hey, I have a question for our intrepid reporter,” Sole announced, cocking her head to the side, her face smug.

“Shoot.” Piper swiveled in her chair to face Sole, relinquishing.

“What would it take to get you to come out and play?” Sole’s leg bounced, her legs crossed.

How did she have so much energy? Piper cocked a skeptical eyebrow. “Me finishing this paper on time.”

Sole wrinkled her nose. “It’s your newspaper, can’t you just…extend the deadline?”

Piper made a face, and Sole, for reasons she couldn’t specify, knew that would not be an option.

“Well then, how about a break?  Maybe if you step a way for a little bit, it’ll come to you.”

Piper frowned, but shoved away from the desk regardless. “I suppose.”

Sole grinned, impish suddenly. “Alright, so now, we have to drag your mind away from that stuffy desk too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” Sole hopped off of the desk so that she was eye to eye with Piper.

Piper watched Sole, a broad grin on her face.  Her heart might as well have given up then and there; between the anxiety of the next Publick Occurrences issue gnawing at her, and Sole’s face swimming right in front of her, it was enough to finish her right then and there.  Sole blinked charmingly up at the reporter, knowing full well what she was doing, and enjoy every moment of it.

“Actually, I have a very effective trick for distracting you, up my sleeve.”

Piper thought of images of Sole perched on her desk again, this time, with a more minimalist take.

“I don’t doubt it,” Piper said wryly.

Sole rocked on her heels again, before letting herself teeter forward to plant a chaste kiss on Piper’s nose.  Piper’s face underwent an evolution all its own in the following moments; shock to flustered, flustered to puzzled, puzzled to something Sole couldn’t quite pin.  Sole was too engrossed in Piper’s scent to try to though.  Sole stood on her tiptoes, reaching again, this time aiming slightly lower.  Piper let her eyes flutter shut right as Sole’s lips brushed against hers.  Piper’s arms wrapped around Sole, grasping her close as their lips moved fervently against each other.  Sole smoothed her tongue against Piper’s bottom lip, the bright blush at her cheekbones confessing Sole’s well-disguised nerves.  Piper’s lips parted, allowing Sole’s tongue to slink in, and taste her more thoroughly, before she sucked gently, letting her lips smooth over the surface before she nipped playfully.

Sole squeaked, pulling back, only for Piper to gather her close again, and draw her into another heady kiss.

“My bad,” she breathed.

Another wave of vermillion crashed over Sole as Piper’s tongue creased against Sole’s mouth; she was asking for entrance this time.  Sole opened her mouth, throwing her arms around Piper’s neck as she deepened the kiss.  Piper’s grasp on her tightened, and Sole felt levity as her stomach swooped with the motion of their kiss.  Piper scooped Sole up, and spun her, never breaking their entranced kiss.  A giggle, carefree and wild escaped Sole’s throat, and she found herself needing to open her eyes again, just to capture Piper’s expression as she felt such joy at her hands.

“Thanks for the distraction,” Piper grinned, as she brought Sole back to the ground, bouncing forward to press another kiss at her mouth.

 **Gage** : Sole turned, watching her reflection meticulously, as her wide hips tilted, giving way to a view of her butt.  Sole frowned, bringing a hand up against the stretch marks etched beneath one buttock, tugging at the flesh in an unsatisfied manner.  The door behind her cracked open behind her, and Sole startled, grabbing her robe from off the corner of the mirror, and tugging it hurriedly around her.

“You could knock,” Sole complained.

“Sorry boss, I thought you would’ve been ready by now.”

Gage stepped fully in to Sole’s private quarters, his eyes falling on the clothing strewn out on the floor around her.

“Why did Mags have to make it a formal event?” Sole grumbled, averting her eyes as Gage surveyed the scene around her.

“What the hell happened here?” he asked.

“I just…can’t decide what to wear.” Sole crossed her arms, her mouth pinched into a shrewd line.

Gage raised an eyebrow. “Just pick something, we’re running late.  And that’s not something the Overboss should be.”

Sole sighed exasperatedly. “But I don’t have anything to wear.”

Gage flung a hand out, gesturing to the mess of clothing spread around the room.

“I mean no disrespect boss, but…aren’t these…clothes?  Your clothes?  All over?”

“I know that,” Sole snapped. “It’s just…none of it…fits.”

Gage’s brow crumpled, still not understanding.

“Why not?”

“I…” Sole sighed, an embarrassed pink dusting her cheekbones.  “I mean, it just…doesn’t look right.”

Gage was the one crossing his arms now. “Is that so?”

Sole nodded miserably, and Gage’s eyes ran over her all over again.

“Well, show me.”

Sole’s eyebrows flew up as Gage sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall opposite of Sole’s mirror, one arm thrown lazily over a bent knee.

“Well, c’mon, we’re already late boss.  Show me, and I’ll help you decide.”

Sole opened her mouth to protest, before letting it fall shut at the sight of Gage’s expectant gaze.  Her chest fluttered uneasily, but she apprehensively pulled the tie at her waist loose, letting her robe pool at her feet.  She turned away from Gage, clad only in her bra and panties, her gaze avoiding him in the mirror.  She inwardly cringed at her obvious curves loomed from her peripheral vision.  She could feel his gaze clinging to her; stifling and much too tight, like all of her damned clothing.  Sole swallowed nervously, stepping into one of the dresses nearby, before pulling it up, and looping her arms through the sleeves.  Sole shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, still unwilling to meet her reflection’s, or Gage’s gaze.

“Turn around.” Gage’s voice was unreadable, and Sole found her heart hammering in her chest.

Sole shuffled around so that she was now facing Gage.  She hadn’t noticed when he’d risen to his feet, but he was right in front of her now.  Sole could still feel his gaze on her, the intensity nearly smothering her from this proximity.  Heat rose in her cheeks and ears, and Sole fought every urge to flee or bury her face in her hands – other unbecoming acts for an Overboss.

“I like it, what’s wrong with this one?” He asked.

Sole made a face.

“Seriously?”

Gage cocked an eyebrow, as Sole looked at him, her face that of disgust.

“It’s just…ugh,” Sole groaned, running a hand over her face.

She twisted around again, her face turning over her shoulder to scrutinize her backside again.

“It’s just…too big.” She finally admitted, her face reddening, and brow furrowed.

The puzzled look on Gage’s face melted away to realization.

“Too big, huh?” He raised a hand to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully, his eyes running over Sole languidly.

Sole wrapped her arms around herself, feeling vulnerable under his gaze.  She pinched her eyes shut, groaning to herself as she felt his gaze linger at her butt.

“Nah, looks just right to me.”

Sole peeked an eye open, only to see Gage still focused on her lower half.

“In fact, it looks great.  You’ve got a hell of an ass, boss.”

Sole flushed deeply. “I, uh…”

“No really.” Gage’s look was focused as he stooped down on one knee, his nose only inches from Sole’s thigh.

Gage raised a hand to her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.  Sole gasped, mortified.

“S’all muscular and stuff,” he said gruffly, “probably because yer always flouncin’ around the Commonwealth, kicking ass an’ stuff.”

Heat flashed across Sole’s face, and she was so overwhelmed she thought she might pass out under Gage’s searing touch.  Her breathing hitched as his hand inched upwards.

“An’ sure, yer ass is big and stuff, but tha’s not a bad thing.” Gage squeezed again, this time just below the swell of Sole’s ass.  “Jus’ means more to grab onto.”

Sole whimpered as Gage rose to his feet, his grip on her leg never faltering.  Sole blinked up at him, frozen, and yet unwilling to prevent herself from seeing what would come next.  She felt the urge to clench her thighs together, potentially trapping Gage there.  Gage’s eyes bore into hers, heated but restrained, waiting for her to respond.

“Is that what you’re doing now?  Grabbing on?” Sole swallowed nervously.

Gage’s hand slid up to cup her ass, as his other hand reached to join it.

“Is it okay, if I am boss? Like I said, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it.”

“Could you?  Mean something?” Sole murmured, her hand creeping up to rest tentatively at Gage’s chest.

When Sole felt brave enough to peek up at him again, she found his prominent nose just above hers.  Too late, did she realize the extent of his nearness.  It was like watching a car collision; inevitable – Sole’s nose brushed against Gage’s, and then she felt his breath fan across her face and breath caught in her throat, as if it new his lips would move over hers in the next moment.  Sole gasped, as Gage trapped her into a hard kiss, his mouth moving hungrily against her.  Sole’s hand at his chest burrowed into the thin material of his shirt, and soon her other hand joined it, as she pressed herself closer to him.  Gage’s grip on her ass roughly hoisted her against him; and Sole felt something stiff poking her abdomen.  No sooner had Sole identified the protrusion as Gage’s rigid length, he gave her ass another rough squeeze.

“Gage,” she breathed.

“How much am I allowed to mean it?” Gage’s eyes stole into her, and Sole’s chest squeezed when she saw tenderness.

Sole tugged him back into a kiss, this one shorter, and softer; not racing towards the feverish mirage of the future, but savoring him right now.

“As much as you can.” Sole smoothed her hand over his hair, and around his head, before circling back to cup his cheek.

They spared a moment to bask in their veiled affirmations, before they crashed together again, all lips, and teeth, and tongue, before drowning together.  They sunk to the floor, their bodies so engrossed with the other, that they couldn’t waste the energy to fall gracefully.  Sole’s back rolled onto the floor, as Gage caged her there, a tropical island in a sea of whatever had been gutted from Sole’s closet.  Gage kissed her softly – a reminder of their tender exchange, as his hands tore frantically at her dress, slipping the garment easily over her body.  They skimmed up her sides, until they reached the cups of her bra, and Sole squirmed at the ticklish sensation.  Sole arched her back so that Gage could reach around to unclasp her bra in one fell movement with his adept hands.

“You’re good at this,” Sole remarked.

“Jus’ practice fer you.”

Sole knew it could’ve easily been a line, but she found herself blushing regardless.  He drew the flimsy material of her bra away, before his hands descended on her breasts, thumbs stroking over her nipples, sending pleasure rippling down her spine.  Sole cried out, her hands looping around Gage’s neck once again, and dragging him close.  He dropped down, so that he could catch a sensitive bud in his mouth.  Sole groaned, her grip on him tightening as he suckled gently.

“Ah!” Sole writhed beneath him, arching her back and thrusting her hips upwards, catching his cock as she did so.

Gage’s hands hastily went for the waistband of Sole’s panties, and she shimmied her hips, trying to aid in his attempt to slide the material down her legs.  Gage pulled back from Sole’s chest, if only to wrench his own trousers down over his hip bones.  Sole helped as much as he’d let her, rolling the fabric down, catching his boxers with it, and freeing his cock.  Sole’s hands descended on his length, giving it a few quick jerks, before Gage pushed her hands away.  Sole looked at him questioningly.

“Please boss.” His face was tight.

Sole flushed. “Of course.”

Gage shifted his hips, so that he hovered right above her entrance, and he leaned in, tracing his tip along her slit.  Sole jostled her hips impatiently, and Gage caught her cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking over her smooth skin, before he canted his hips, and nestled himself inside of her, inch by inch.  Sole gritted her teeth as he spread her, feeling herself stretch to accommodate his generous length.  Sole whimpered, and Gage’s head fell into the crook of her neck, as her wet warmth clamped down on him.  Gage let out a low moan into her shoulder, and Sole brought her nails to furrow deeply across his back.  When he was hilted in her completely, he gave an experimental thrust.  Sole gasped, her hands clamping down harder on the man inside of her.

“M-Move,” she gasped.

He gave another thrust, sending warmth shooting through her.  Her legs wrapped around his waist, folding tightly around him, so that the next time he thrusted, she clung to him and they moved as one.  Sole keened at the feel of him gliding against her walls, slickness seeping out of her as he thrust at a rhythm that left her limping behind.

“Gage,” she whined.

“This is me meaning it,” he grunted against her.

Gage thrusted, the warmth in Sole expanding, as the tension in him condensed.  Sole grasped frantically at him, and he inhaled deeply, drawing in her scent, completely burying himself in her; her feeling, her body, her taste, as he plunged himself en route to his release.  Sole trailed closely in his wake, great bursts of pleasure sparking in her with time Gage rocked into her.

“I’m close,” he barked, his pace stumbling.

Sole tensed, squeezing down on him hard, and hearing the hitch in his breath she spurred as she did so.

Gage thrust quickly, plunging into her from tip to base a few times, before he slammed into her, and remained, just long enough to twitch inside of her, before releasing thick spurts of cum into her.  Sole moaned as he filled her, her legs ensnaring him and keeping him flush against her, as his release gave way to hers.  Sole reeled towards her climax, her back arching a final time as she clamped down on his softening cock, dragging from him all she could, whilst he was buried inside of her.  Gage slumped against her, spent, as she finished rutting sensitively against him, slickness dribbling out of her as she did so.  Gage raised his head, mustering all his energy to kiss Sole’s cheek.

“Yer lovely,” he said gruffly, his cheeks flushing, feeling more vulnerable relying on his words, than he did being inside of her.  “Everythin’ about you is, so, don’t worry about what stupid dress you wear.”

Sole flushed, pressing her face into his chest, and inhaling deeply.

“Thank you,” she whispered into him.

He leaned down enveloping her, pressing his lips atop her head, so that she’d know exactly what he meant.

 **Preston Garvey** : Sole sat perched on her barstool, her hands folded around a glass of rum she was sipping.  Beside her, Preston sat, a glass of gin nested in his own palms.  An easy quiet joined them that evening; both too tired to hold a consistent conversation, but grateful for the companionship the other’s presence provided regardless.  Sole took another sip, and felt warmth spread through her as the burning liquid slipped down her throat.  She was grateful for that too; it was a chilly night in the Commonwealth.  The rum in her system left her relaxed, and soon, she found her mind wandering, traipsing from table to table, and collecting fragments of conversations.

“…how’s the ol’ ball n’ chain?”

“Oh, you know…”  

“So where are you headed?”

“Sanctuary Hills, I…”

Sole enjoyed this; it was like peering into a window that gave her snapshot of a different facet, of her victories with the Minutemen.  The dinner plans, and dates she was helping preserve, save Paul so he can live to banter with his wife another day, save Lina so she and Sarah can go on a daytrip to Diamond City next week.  It was provincial, and cozy, contentedness making her light.  Then a smarmy voice, paper thin and reedy, cut through her peace.  Sole’s eyebrows cocked as the threw an irritated look in the direction of the voice.  From her right, Preston stiffened in his seat.

“Do you see the ass on her?”

The men were a lot closer than their voices made it seem, only a few feet away at a table, gesturing graphically in Sole’s direction.  Her cheeks flushed; a nervous mechanism, but rage bubbled up in her, the alcohol in her system now adding fuel to flame.

“Ignore them,” Preston murmured, “they’re pigs.”

“…Yeah man, I’d totally tap that!”

Sole gritted her teeth, trying hard to keep her grasp on her good behavior, but it seemed like each vulgar word loosened a finger, and soon, Sole could feel it sliding away.

“Dude, did you see who she’s with?  And her coat?  She’s with the Minutemen.”

“With the Minutemen?  She’s she General, dumbass!”

A bout of stupid chuckling mingled together, further grating at Sole’s nerves.

“Yeah, and how d’you think she got that position?”

Sole’s fingers flexed against the glass, but before she could hurl it at them, Preston was at his feet.  His face was cold, contained, his unhappiness only marked up the smallest downturn at the corner of his mouth.  She knew better though, Sole could see the heat in his gaze; no longer the familiar warmth of a hearth, but an inferno that could wipe out an entire forest.

“Certainly not by wasting her time on punks like you,” Preston said coldly.

One of the guys raised his arms in a surrendering motion, looking as lizardy as his voice implied.

“Whoa man, chill.  We weren’t talking to you,”

Preston glowered at them.

“But you were talking about –“

“Preston,” Sole cut him off, placing a hand at his elbow and gently tugging at it, “they’re not worth it.  Let’s go.”

Preston sent a another glare their way, but relented, letting Sole pull him away.  He shrugged his coat off as Sole left a handful of caps at the bar, before draping it around her shoulders; a protective gesture, if nothing else.  Sole’s cheeks warmed, her hands reaching up to clutch the garment in place.

“Thanks,” she murmured as they headed towards the door, Preston flanking her.

“Don’t mention it,” his expression softened, his lips curving up into a small smile, as his hand hovered over the small of her back.

The door swung shut behind them as the pair cut through the inky night; pleasantly cool.  Despite the heated interaction in the Third Rail, Sole felt content out here; Goodneighbor was a sight at this time of evening – dolled up in all its neon.  That, coupled with Preston’s scent as it shed from his coat, and wafted around her, made it all the better.  Reception at the Rexford Hotel was empty when they stepped in.

“I’ve never spent the night in Goodneighbor before,” Preston remarked, as they headed to their room.

“It’s as safe as anywhere else in the Commonwealth,” Sole grinned, slotting the key into the lock of a door with a chipping, gold 114, on it, and a peephole that looked like it had been scribbled over in Sharpie.

Sole jiggled the knob, and pushed in, stepping into their room, Preston following close behind.

“Huh, I thought we requested a room with two beds,” Sole surveyed the double bed in their room, complete with a nightstand on either side.  “Oh well.”

Preston was still studying the bed when Sole began pushing the coat from her shoulders.  She hung it neatly on the back of the lone chair in the room.

“Here and thank you.” She sent him a lopsided smile.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, any trepidation that accumulated between the bar and here melting away.

“And…thanks for what you did back at the Third Rail too.”

Preston’s cheeks flushed.

“That was nothing, those guys were gross.”

“It wasn’t nothing,” Sole insisted, her face growing slightly serious.  “I appreciate you standing up for me.”

“It was no way to speak about anyone,” Preston said resolutely, his shift from the easy mood matching Sole’s.  “no matter how great their ass is.”

Sole’s eyebrows flew up, and Preston made a strangled noise upon realizing what had just escaped him.

“That came out wrong – I meant, just because you like what you see, doesn’t mean you should always talk about it.”

Sole reddened, but she waved Preston off, and he was thankful for the way she ignored his own flustered face.

“I get what you mean; I mean, there are tons of men who don’t make such comments about women.”

The drinking of the evening had sufficiently loosened Preston’s tongue.

“Exactly; I’ve been working under you for how long now?  I’ve always kept any thoughts to myself.”

Sole looked skeptically at the Minuteman, as his hand reached up to clamp over his face; shielding his eyes from the full extent of the damage his faux-pas caused.

“Oh?” Sole mused, her eyebrow cocking teasingly despite her increasingly darkening blush.  “So you’ve had thoughts?”

“I…we should drop it.”

Preston turned away, clearing his throat.

“No, c’mon, tell me!” Sole whined, side stepping so that he had to face her once again,” Please?”

If he had been just the teeniest bit more sober, it would’ve been an easy request to deny.  But under the foggy warmth of his inebriated state, and with Sole peering up at him like she was, she could’ve asked him for the clothes off his back and he would’ve agreed to it.

“Fine,” Preston sighed.

Sole grinned triumphantly, her eyes searching his face for a sneak preview of his thoughts, before his lips could let them out.

“I may have, on an occasion or two, also admired your…”

“Charming personality?  Exceptional mind?” Sole suggested cheekily.

“That,” Preston chuckled, “amongst other things.”

His gaze dropped to Sole’s generous hips.  This didn’t go unnoticed by Sole, and she laughed nervously, her face lighting up.

“So, you too then, huh?” She teased.

“I’m only human,” Preston admitted, “still though, I wouldn’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

The heat from Sole’s rum that night relocated to settle at the pit of her stomach, a new sort of instinct taking over.

“I don’t think you’re capable of making me uncomfortable,” Sole murmured, her eyes narrowing to half-lids.

Preston scoffed, his hands came up to catch Sole as she leaned forward; keeping her from swooping in, as well as from straying from him.

“Careful, you might give me the wrong idea.”

Sole’s lips curved up, this smile hiding less innocent motives.

“I have some ideas of my own,” her gaze flicked to his mouth, and then back up to his eyes.

There was a note of silence that dropped between them, before Preston swooped in to catch her in a heated kiss.  His grasp on her was tight, his arms that had rested at her elbows smoothed over to wrap around her back.  His lips were soft on hers though, moving eagerly but tender, with her.  Sole gasped, tossing her arms around his neck and lurching forward with vigor that prompted Preston to hoist her up, effectively crushing her to his chest.  Sole wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring herself to him, as Preston’s palms inched down her.  Sole reveled in the heat of his touch, searing her through her clothes, and yet, not nearly enough.  His palms, large and warm drew heat to pool at her core, and Sole clung tighter to him.  Preston broke the kiss when his palms shifted beneath her ass, roughly grabbing a cheek with each hand.

“Is this okay?” he breathed.

A nervous laugh bubbled again from Sole’s throat, pink high on her cheeks.

“It’s perfect,”

Sole pulled him into another kiss, this time moving her lips more ferociously against his, mustering all the courage she had to nip playfully at the Minuteman’s lips.  Preston grunted into the kiss, his mouth growing hastier at the pinprick of pleasure.  His mouth began to stray from Sole’s lips, streaking a trail of soft kisses over her jaw.  Sole whimpered when he passed over a sensitive spot right at where her neck started.  Then she felt herself tilt sharply, and Preston was caging her to the bed, his fervent kisses never relenting.  He returned her playful bites, nipping occasionally at the sensitive skin of her neck, smiling against her as she squirmed beneath him.  Sole’s hands scrabbled at his back, pulling sharply at the fabric of his clothes, and burning stinging lines into his flesh.  He let out a growl before latching onto her neck and sucking roughly.  Sole groaned, writhing beneath him before he released her and pulled back, his eyes drawn to where he had just been.

Sole’s eyes widened, as one hand flew to the spot.  It was silly; of course, she couldn’t feel it.

“There.  All mine.” Preston grinned, before leaning in, and nudging her hand out of the way, so that he could smooth his tongue over the red mark he left on her.

“Oh,” Sole cried out, her hold on him intensifying at the thought of being so crassly marked by him; like sex-crazed teenagers.

Sole’s chest heaved, and she gasped as he continued to trail kisses lower.  Want tossed her body in a way that transcended autonomy, as Sole found herself unwittingly grinding against the growing bulge at his crotch.  Preston’s breath caught in his throat, and he pulled back to look at her.

“Preston,” Sole pleaded, jostling her hips again.

“Sole, hang on,” he breathed, his voice edged with his arousal.

Sole whined, “What is it?”

“We’re…I – we’re not sober.”

Sole stared blankly at him, too distracted by the delicious weight of him pinning her to the bed.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He continued, watching her carefully, “and, what if we regret this in the morning?”

Sole’s eyes glittered in the low light, her lips pulling into a pout that made it exceptionally difficult for him to not kiss her right then and there.

“Are you going to regret this?”

“No, but are you?”

“No!”

They stared at each other for a few more moments.  Sole had regained her breath by now, her eyes bright as she waited for Preston to decide; there were a thousand reasons for them not to go forward, but she couldn’t think of a single one that mattered.  Preston’s mouth was on her again in the next instance; decidedly sealing their decision with a kiss.

 **Strong** : The door swung open, hitting the wall with a solid smack.  Sole’s head whipped back to look at the intruder, alarmed.  Strong loomed in the doorway, tact having never been a strength of his.  He glowered at Sole’s scantily clad form, half-tangled up in the shirt she had been in the process of shrugging on when he had walked on.  His eyes ran over her form; the thickness of her thighs, and the steep slope from her waist to her hips.  He could imagine the power that came from such thickness; he liked the image of a man’s skull being crushed between them, as it appeared in his mind.  So big, so…strong.

“Uh, everything okay buddy?” Sole asked Strong, the impassive look on his face not totally reassuring.

“Puny human not puny at all.  Human look thick.” He grunted approvingly.

And as mysteriously as he appeared, he was gone.  Sole stared blankly at the now empty doorway, before a giddy bout of laughter tore from her throat, and she finished putting the garment on.

 **X6-88** :  The wind was knocked from Sole’s lungs, and death’s face swam from her vision as X6 replaced the deathclaw that had loomed over her just a few moments before.  She watched on, her face drawn up in horror as X6 stood, the only separation between her and the ferocious beast.  His stance was protective, and as menacing as the monster he faced, but his expression was as complacent as ever; not even so much as a drop of sweat beaded at his brow, as he looked death in the face, and unlike you; sneered at it.

She watched as X6, with the calm of a graveyard, raised his hands, a laser pistol knitted in his steady grasp.  The barrel of the gun glared the deathclaw in the face just as it raised a large, ugly claw to swipe downwards.  Sole pinched her eyes shut, as a terrible noise cut through the air – she later would realize it had been her screaming, as she cowered away from what she thought would be X6’s mangled corpse; a precursor to her own.  But the blow never came, the stench of blood never tainted the air she was frantically dragging into her petrified lungs.  She wrenched her eyes open as the focused buzz of the laser pistol droned out, X6 firing a bolt straight into the deathclaw’s face.  It recoiled, angry and in pain, it’s attack forgotten as it raised a scaled talon to favor its singed face.  X6 fired again, this time bringing the creature down onto all fours, as it heaved, it’s breathing labored, and time, slipping fast away.

X6 prowled forward, a monster in his own right, aiming his gun at the trembling brow of the beast, before pulling the trigger once more.  The energetic buzz droned again, before a final flash of life, and the beast slumped down, dead.   Sole shivered on the ground, her lungs struggling to cycle air through her system, still shot.  X6 turned on his heel to face his mistress, his eyes falling impassively on her terrified face.

“Ma’am, are you hurt?”

Sole could only stare at him, paler than a ghost and silent as the grave, save for the stumbling breaths she was fighting for.  He sighed; not terribly surprised – she had gotten close enough to brush hands with death today, and that would be enough to shake most up.  He’d be lying if he said his own heart hadn’t stopped at the sight of the deathclaw over her.  He stooped down, wrapping his arms around her, and scooping her quivering frame up, before he initialized the relay sequence.  There was just enough time for Sole to tuck her head into his chest, and a choked sob to escape her before there was a flash of blue light, and they were whisked back to the Institute.

In the next instance, the sterile white walls of Sole’s person quarters came into view, and X6 set Sole gently down on her bed.  Sole was staring numbly at her lap, silent tears streaking down her cheeks.

“I’ll leave you to rest,” he said, his voice soothing over the clinical silence that riddled the Institute.

“Wait,” Sole’s hand flashed out to catch X6 by the wrist, as he turned to leave, “please.”

Her voice was raspy, and gaze averted, as an ashamed pink washed over her cheeks.

“Ma’am?” X6 turned to face her.

“I…I can’t be alone right now.”

X6 came to perch awkwardly on the edge of the bed, beside Sole, who was scrunched up, her arms wrapped securely around her legs folded at her chest.

“Whatever you need,” he said quietly.

They were quiet, but X6 didn’t mind.  His existence had mostly been comprised of quiet stretches of time; when he wasn’t working, he was sleeping, or eating, or something else necessary.  Seldom did people talk to him, rather than at him.

“I’m going to take a hot shower.” Sole declared suddenly.

“Of course,” X6 said, diligently not moving.

It was to his understanding, he was to stay put until told otherwise.  It didn’t surprise him when Sole began to move again, sliding off the bed and onto her feet.  What did surprise him was when instead of moving to the private area near the shower, tucked around the corner.  Instead, she turned around, so that her back was facing him.

“Unzip me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He rose to his feet, one hand rising to brace against her back, his fingers feeling the warm play of muscles beneath the thin fabric.  His other hand grabbed the zipper, and pulled it down smoothly.  His eyes trailed it down, watching the fabric part to reveal her soft skin, and the underwear she wore beneath it; more feminine than he’d pictured for it, with lace accents, and the color of a phantom’s blush.  His gaze lingered at the base of the zipper, where the fabric strained against the voluptuous curve of her ass.

“Thank you,” Sole whispered.

“Mhm,” X6 responded tersely, clearing his throat.

He fell against the bed again, watching as Sole turned around and began shrugging the garment off.  Part of him had expected her to do this; she had mentioned not wanting to be alone, after all.  He watched the material slip over her skin, the material pooling at her feet, before Sole stepped out of it.  She turned again, now heading to the private showering area.  Half of X6 was relieved, the other, not quite sure this was the end – her eyes that never left his, lead him to believe that this was in fact, just the beginning.

She paused before disappearing around the corner, her hands reaching back to find the clasp of her bra.

“You can join me, but only if you wish to,” she said, her voice steady now, despite how shocked she was upon her initial return.

X6 watched her bra fall to the ground, but couldn’t catch her figure as it rounded the corner.  A moment later, Sole’s hand daintily reached out, dropping another scrap of fabric to the ground, where he could see; her panties.  X6’s heart throbbed in his chest, and he could hear the blood rush in his ears.  His mind blanked as he rose to his feet as he retraced Sole’s path, rounding the corner as the sound of the shower starting squeaked out.  Oh, how he’d wished every night since the first he saw her.

Hot water misted out, and X6 could see through the clear shower wall, a very naked sole, and the waterfall of hot water as it rushed over her; soaking her hair, and streaming over her curves.  How he wished he were water in this moment.  X6 felt his leather jacket fall from his shoulders, and when he managed to tear his mind from the gutter it clung to, he realized he was undressing himself.  His standard, black courser under shirt, and trousers followed.  His shoes and socks had been long discarded, and so finally, he removed his shades, dropping them to the floor as well, for once, not concerned about the logic of what he did.

He pulled the door open, as a cloud of steam rushed to greet him.  He stepped in, his heart pounding so viciously in his chest, he thought Sole would be able to see it, as she turned around to greet him.  While there were few ways this could’ve ended, he still found himself surprised as she looped her arms around him, and brought his lips to hers, capturing him in a tender kiss as she pressed herself to him.  Few details escaped X6; least of all the feel of her wet, plush curves against his own bare skin.  He kissed her back earnestly, his skin reveling in the feel of another’s warmth against him.  His gaze fell downwards, gazing fondly at the swell of her breasts, the plane of her stomach, and the width of her hips.  His hips pressed to hers, blocking what he most wanted to see.  Sole’s mouth melded hungrily to his, and he found himself deepening the kiss, his lips moving forcefully against her.  Sole whined into him, hands scrabbling at him, loving the strength with which he worshiped her in this moment.  When he could finally bear it, he tore his lips away, and Sole whined in protest.

X6 trailed his mouth down, brushing them along the elegant column of her neck, skimming the divot of her collarbone, and trailing wet kisses down, at her beasts, down to her navel, and even further.  Sole groaned, her feverish gaze turned to him, watching anxiously for what might happen next.  X6 shifted to his knees, the hardness of the shower floor stirring the burning arousal that stiffened his cock.  He hoisted Sole’s legs to his shoulders, bracing her against the corner of the shower.  Sole gasped, grasping at the slick walls, suddenly, a little nervous.

“Relax,” X6’s pale eyes found hers, as he brushed a hand experimentally along her slit.

Sole’s eyelashes fluttered, and encouraged, X6 swooped in to place his mouth to it.  His tongue darted out, tracing Sole’s lower lips as his hand had.  The shower watered diluted her musky scent, as his tongue wriggled into her sex.  Sole moaned lewdly, her back arching, pushing her sex into him.  X6’s grip on her tightened, his hands grabbing handfuls of her generous ass as he worked his tongue furiously against her.  He moved his lips, kissing her here as fervently as he did when they were eye to eye.  Sole bucked her hips against him just as his tongue brushed over the sensitive nub nestled in her folds.

She groaned, and X6 moved more adamantly.  Pleasure pooled in Sole, tightening her core as he sent her reeling towards her orgasm.  His tongue alternated between tracing the seam of her wet mound, and lapping emphatically at the slickness that spilled out, catching her clit, and making her writhe.

“X6,” she moaned.

The Courser watched her face, contorted in agonizing pleasure, as he stoked the burning arousal between her legs as it coiled tightly within her.  She wriggled shifting her hips away, as he send her skittering dangerously close to her climax.

“Open up to me,” he growled, wrenching her legs open as they tensed around him, her resolve evaporating under his skilled mouth.

Sole cried out at his command, tensing beneath his ministrations again, before crying out as he lapped at her clit.  Sole sagged over him as slick dribbled from her, out onto X6, only to be washed away by the pounding water of the shower.  Sole’s head fell back, her chest heaving more confidently than it had on their mission, as she found herself fighting for breath again.  X6 kept his hold on Sole as he rose to his feet, watching her limbs tremble as she recovered her from her dizzying release.  His lips found hers again, and she groaned, looping her fatigued arms around him again, still receptive to the taste of her on him.  Sole nipped playfully at his bottom lip, and X6 shoved against her with a grunt, kissing her desperately as his stiff length poked at her abdomen.

“Oh!” Sole gasped, her hold on him tightening.

X6 broke the kiss first, his head bowing forward so that his forehead and nose pushed against hers, his warm breath still fanning across her face.  Sole looked at him; looking much more vulnerable as her hair clung to her drenched form.

“Ma’am, I…this isn’t appropriate,”

Sole waved him off, and one hand raised to catch the dismissive gesture, stifling it as he twined his fingers affectionately with hers, palm to palm, planting a tender kiss at her mouth.

“It isn’t appropriate,” he started again, “but I can’t bring myself to…”

His voice trailed off and his gaze found her.  Sole reached her free hand up to rest at his cheek, her thumb stroking down his cheek.

“Then don’t.”

His body bowed against hers as they kissed again; accepting, fingers still threaded together like the tumultuous loom of fate.

 **Maxson** : Arthur passed through the Brotherhood mess hall, on his usual morning route to grab a quick bite to take back to his personal quarters.  He didn’t make it a habit to eavesdrop, and yet, the whispers seemed to fall on his ears as if he were a magnet for such things.

_It’s huge!_

_How does Elder Maxson expect us to get anything done with that around?_

_I bet that’s why he let her in to the Brotherhood._

Arthur forced himself to keep walking, putting forth the appearance of ‘deaf ears’ in the face of such vulgar gossip.  He found himself pitying the object of such talk, until his gaze fell on her as he collected his breakfast. Sole.  Of course it was Sole – the newest addition to his chapter of the Brotherhood. Infamous for her, ahem, shapely buttocks.  He studied her as he waited for the cook to return with his usual meal; an omelet, and some mutfruit on the side, with a steaming cup of coffee.

Sole’s gaze was fixed on her tray, as she picked at her breakfast, wincing every time a fellow Initiate said something particularly crass.  Arthur frowned. This was certainly something that had to be dealt with.  While he didn’t usually make it a habit to get involved with petty issues, he also couldn’t bring himself to stand by.  Indignation burned through him. Arthur sighed. He had gotten adept at tucking such feelings away, being in his position – his responsibility left no room for feelings.  And yet, here he was, fully enacting on his.

An apprehensive tap at the metal door of his personal quarters sounded when Arthur was in the throes of his paperwork. All that remained of his breakfast was a lukewarm, half-cup of coffee.

“Come in.”

A moment of silence.  Arthur had been doing this long enough to know the person on the other side of the door was hesitating.  The door groaned when it swung open, and Sole stepped into his office.

“You requested to see me, Sir?”

“Yes.” He cleared his throat, feeling heat suddenly overcome in at the sight of her before him.

He hadn’t felt such a feeling jolt through him since he studied under Sarah Lyons.

“It’s come to my attention that some of your fellow brothers are saying…unseemly things about you.”

Sole raised her eyebrows dramatically, trying to appear taken aback.  The only giveaway to her bluff was the red the flared in her cheeks. “Oh, really now?”

Arthur scrutinized her. “Yes.  Were you aware of this?”

“I…” she hesitated.  “Yeah, I was.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you say something?  Such behavior is inappropriate, brothers and sisters in the Brotherhood of Steel must work cohesively together. Any threat to that loyalty is as big a threat as the Institute themselves.”

Sole looked glumly back at him.

“And besides…it’s not fair to you either.” Arthur cleared his throat and rose to his feet, stepping out from around his desk.

“I know Elder Maxson sir. I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head.“I believe it is I, who should be saying that to you.”

Sole’s eyebrows flew up, this time truly shocked.

“My soldiers know better than to treat a lady this way, let alone, their sister.”

He loomed above her, his commanding presence daunting no longer, instead now rather protective.

“Thank you Sir, but in that case, then I apologize to you, as well.”

Sole looked at him earnestly, and Arthur met her gaze with his own inquiring look.

“Some of the rumors involved you as well…regarding my entry into the Brotherhood.” Sole flushed again at the mention of such scandalous talk regarding her and the handsome Elder.  Arthur chuckled; the first of his unrehearsed Elder lines to be heard by a member of the Brotherhood in a long while.

“No need for that. I’m used to that sort of attention.  Besides, I’d be so lucky to be involved as such with someone like yourself,”

Sole’s blush darkened, and Arthur’s face turned a matching beet red.  It had been a while since he had to catch himself; then again, it had been a while since he’d been so deeply affected by the presence of a woman.

“Excuse me— ” Arthur cleared his throat  “—I just meant –“

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” Sole said hurriedly.  “I – I mean, it would be the same for me.”

She finished awkwardly, the perfect precursor to the uncomfortable silence that followed.  Sole mentally kicked herself, the tiny voice at the back of her head urging her to remove the super-mutant sized foot she had shoved into her mouth.

“I just meant that you’re young and handsome, and – I’m sorry,” Sole squeaked out. “I believe me – I’m not trying to sexually harass you or anything!”

A laugh tore from Arthur’s throat, genuine and uncharacteristically unrestrained. “Don’t worry, I don’t feel threatened.  And even if I did, I’m the one who handles such matters anyways…”

Sole let out a laugh of her own, and it mingled with Arthur’s own, before it died down, leaving the two of them grinning at each other.

“Anyways, don’t worry about the other Initiates, I’ll be sure to issue disciplinary measures. Such harassment isn’t tolerated.”

Sole sighed, her smile fading. “Don’t worry about it, if you do something, then I’m a snitch.  And then they’ll actually think we…” Sole flushed, “you know.”

Arthur frowned. “Still though, it’s not right.”

Sole gave a half-hearted smile, trying to search out the levity they had just a few moments before, “Oh, c’mon, who hasn’t appreciated a nice ass in their life?”

Arthur’s gaze automatically dropped to her generous hips and Sole blushed, noticing this glance.

“See?  What right do you have to scold them?” Sole muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Brilliant crimson took over Arthur’s face, and idly Sole wondered if she was the first to see the great, Elder Maxson this flustered.  Her heart stuttered at the secret notion that she might be the one to invoke such a response from him.

“It’s different with me.” His brows  drew together, his face still red as he tried in earnest to defend himself. “It’s not just physical with me.”

Sole’s heart seemed to catch onto his implicit meaning before she did, assumed by the way it lunged into her throat.

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind, Initiate, you’re dismissed.” Arthur said gruffly, turning back to his desk seat.

“No, wait, what did you mean?”

The blood coursed hotly through Sole; anticipation and adrenaline mingling into an intoxicating mixture.  Sole reached forward, catching Arthur by his elbow.  Immediately, he spun on his heel to face her, and Sole recoiled from the intensity of his gaze.

“Exactly what I said,” he replied in a small voice, “what I feel for you is more than physical.”

Sole’s mouth dry, and so she could only gape at the man before her.  He took a tentative step forward.

“I have strong feelings for you, and they’re not just physical.”

Sole had time to gasp before a leather-clad hand reached up to cup her cheek, before dragging her into a kiss.  Sole immediately clutched at him, her hands smoothing at his barrel chest before grasping at the lapels of his jacket.  His beard scratched at her soft skin as his lips moved insistently against her, as commandeering as the man in front of her.  Sole groaned just in time for Arthur to smooth his strong hands down the length of her body, gathering at her ass, and squeezing roughly.

“Arthur,” she cried out, clutching frantically at him, knowing full well what the sound of her voice must be doing to him.

She was right; he jerked against her, clutching her to him and roughly hoisting her up against him, slinking his tongue along her bottom lip.  Sole felt something rigid press at her stomach, and she couldn’t help but let out a hysterical sounding giggle.  Arthur pulled back, his brow furrowed questioningly.

“I’m sorry,” Sole managed through her giggles, “I just – this is all so – you and me; it’s just I never dreamed we’d ever actually be doing this.”

A knowing smirk formed at Arthur’s mouth, “I understand.”

His grasp on her never faltered as he looked endearingly at her.  Then, a sharp rap at the door sounded, jolting both of them from their cozy bubble.  Both of their heads snapped up to look at the door, mirroring alarm.

“Perhaps…”

“Perhaps we should continue this at a time where we have the necessary time at our disposal for me to convince you properly.”

Sole grinned. “Yessir.”

Arthur’s cock stirred as Sole flashed him the Brotherhood salute, her hips sashaying as she headed towards the door.  Hurriedly, Arthur took his place behind the desk in an attempt to hide his insistent erection.  Sole gave a last look to him at the door.

“I’ll report back to you later, Elder Maxson, Sir.” She announced loudly, before flashing him a wink.

Arthur raised a folded hand to his lips, snorting humorously into the privacy of his palm, before clearing his throat again, as Sole disappeared behind the door.

“Come in.”


End file.
